il n'y a aucune différence entre nous!
by HermyDray'BellaEdward07
Summary: RELISEZ LA C SUPER IMPORTANT! De retour au château,Hermione est préfète en chef et son homologue masculin n'est autre que Drago Malfoy fier et arrogant comme jamais,mais suite à la révélation du directeur, il va vite déchanter...!laissez vos reviews!SVP
1. Les révélations

Hermione était entrain de ranger ses affaires de cours. A vrai dire ça faisait exactement deux jours que Hermione a reprit les cours, et à sa surprise elle a été choisie pour remplir le devoir de prefete en chef et à son plus grand malheur son homologue masculin n'était autre que Draco Malfoy.

Elle et ses amis étaient tous surpris qu'il devienne préfet en chef, mais savait que même si il était arrogant et froid envers les autres et insultant particulièrement envers elle, il était au plus grand damne d'Hermione un jeune homme intelligent et rusé. D'ailleurs le voilà qui arrive avec son air fier et se dirigeait tout droit vers elle.

« Granger ! Le directeur nous demande à son bureau tout de suite et ramène tes fesses de sang de bourbe car j'ai pas que ça à faire que de t'attendre ici... »

Hermione soupira et l'ignora .Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il l'appela ainsi et ce ne sera certainement pas la dernière .Elle dévala les escaliers rapidement et se retrouva devant un Malfoy rouge de colère.

« Non mais qu'est ce que tu faisais ! Je t'avais pourtant dit de te dépêcher et que je n'avais pas que ça à faire aujourd'hui et … »

Hermione ne lui adressa aucun regard et se dirigea vers le tableau qui gardait leur salle commune tout en lui disant.

« Le directeur nous a demandé Malfoy ! C'est pas moi qui retarde à présent mais c'est bel et bien toi » dit-elle d'une voix froide.

Stupéfait de son attitude, Malfoy ne prononça aucun mot. Il se réveilla soudain et reprit d'un ton froid : « On y va et la prochaine fois ne me parle plus sur ce ton là sang de bourbe. »

Ils se dirigèrent vers le bureau du directeur dans un lourd silence. Hermione s'arrêta devant la gargouille gardant le bureau de Dumbledore de puis des années déjà et prononça le mot de passe : « Sorbet citron »

'Il choisi bien son mot de passe le vieux fou' pensa Draco en se retenant de rire.

Ils montèrent dans l'escalier mobile. Arrivés à la porte Draco frappa trois coups et la porte s'ouvrit dans un lourd grincement.

« Bien le bonjour jeunes gens !s'exclama Dumbledore. Un bonbon au citron ? »

Ils firent 'non' de la tête

« Bien ,je vous ai fait venir ici aujourd'hui pour vous mettre au courant qu'une nouvelle matière va être ajoutée d'ici la fin de la semaine dans l'emploi du temps des 7emes année, dit-il en faisant une pause»

« Et quelle cette matière monsieur ?demanda Hermione, curieuse»

« Eh bien … toutes les 7eme année auront le choix, cette matière se composera de différentes activités »dit-il d'une voix calme

« De quoi s'agit-il professeur? demanda Malfoy »

« De l'étude moldue »dit Dumbledore en pesant bien ses mots.

Le visage d'Hermione s'illumina tandis que celui de Draco se renfrogna.

------------------------------------------

C'est tout pour aujourd'hui. C juste le 1er chapitre je ss en train de bosser sur le 2éme

Alors cliquez sur Go.

Hermione23-dray32


	2. La mise au courant

**Salut la compagnie!!!déjà 4 reviews (2 reviews dans l'ancienne) c'est déjà pas mal je suis contente qu'elle vous plaise même super contente!!!!j'ai essayé de faire moins court on verra aprés**

**en attendant bonne lecture à tous et à toutes!!!!!!!!! bisous**

**Hermione23-dray32**

**Réponses aux reviews:**

**Krriss:Je te remercie pour ta review!:D**

**Drayanne:Merci bcp bcp pour ta review et cette fois j'ai fait moins court.**

**Daphbizoux:Toi je te remercie de m'avoir donner des conseils pour que je m'inscrive . merci bcp.**

* * *

« Comme je viens de le dire, cette matière se composera de différentes activités, qu'elles soient sportives ou artistiques » dit le directeur 

« Quelles sont ces activités professeur ? » demanda curieusement Hermione.

« La section sportive contiendra : la danse, le tennis, le basket-ball et ainsi de suite –en espérant que je n'ai pas commis de fautes phonétiques miss Granger-(Hermione secoua la tête) et la section artistique contiendra : le théâtre, la peinture, le chant…et je tiens à préciser qu'à la fin de l'année, un concours sera organisé entre toutes les écoles de sorcelleries. » dit Dumbledore en esquissant un sourire plein de sous entendus.

« Professeur, et quand l'annoncerez vous aux élèves ? »Répliqua Hermione

« Ce n'est pas moi qui vais l'annoncer mais en tant que préfet en chef, vous aurez le devoir de l'annoncer aujourd'hui. » ajouta Dumbledore d'un ton enjoué

« Et pour quand cela est-il prévu Monsieur ? »Dit Drago où jusque là n'avez prononcer aucun mot.

« Ce soir même jeunes gens !' »Répliqua Dumbledore

«Vous pouvez disposez ! » ajouta-t-il

'Je trouve que Dumbledore a eu une bonne idée d'ajouter l'étude moldue 'pensa goulûment Hermione

'Ok ok je suis dans un mauvais rêve, pas un rêve mais un véritable cauchemar. Le vieux fou est tombé sur la tête ou quoi ! Il doit prendre sa retraite, 'l'étude moldue 'pff ! Décidément le niveau de cette école commence à tomber très bas'

Arrivés à la grande salle, chacun prit le chemin conduisant à sa table.

Hermione rejoignit ses amis, et s'installa entre Ron et Ginny et commença à se servir le repas.

« Alors Hermione, que voulait cette fois-ci notre cher directeur ? » Demanda Ron

« Tu le sauras en temps voulu Ron. » dit Hermione d'un ton mystérieux.

« Allez sois sympa !! » supplia Ron en faisant la mine de chien battu.

« Non c'est non. Point final. » Dit Hermione

Tout d'un coup, le roux se mit à bouder en faisant éclater Harry, Ginny et Hermione. Après un tout petit mini riquiqui instant de 'Je fais la tête' il les rejoignit à leurs éclats de rire remplis de joie. Et c'est dans la bonne humeur et la joie qu'ils terminèrent leur repas.

Après la fin du dîner, Dumbledore frappa dans ses mains, tentant de faire régner le silence. Après avoir obtenu le silence, il réclama :

« Bonsoir chers élèves, je demanderai aux élèves des 7eme année de rester ici, pendant que le reste, rejoignez vos dortoirs respectifs. J'ai une nouvelle à vous annoncer, enfin se sont les préfets en chefs qui vont vous l'annoncer. Je demanderai donc à Mlle Ganger et à Mr Malfoy de bien vouloir me rejoindre »

Hermione marcha jusqu'à la table des professeurs, en se faisant rattraper par Malfoy.

"Vous pouvez commencez"leur dit-il.

« Bien. Pour tout vous dire une nouvelle matière sera ajoutée aux emplois du temps des 7emes année : l'étude moldue. » Dit Hermione.

« Cette matière sera composée de deux sections : la section sportive et la section artistique.

La section sportive comportera des sports physiques comme le tennis, la danse… »Continua Drago

« …la section artistique comportera le chant, le théâtre, la peinture…pour les élèves qui veulent pratiquer les deux sections, il nous le font savoir pour qu'on inscrive leurs noms… » Dit Hermione.

« Et pour finir, les professeurs de l'étude moldue nous gratifieront de leur présence dans une semaine : ce qui vous laisse pleinement le temps de vous inscrire, réfléchir et prendre une décision. Le tableau d'inscription sera dans chaque salle commune de vos maisons respectives » acheva Drago.

Tous les élèves des 7emes année applaudirent sauf bien sûr les serpentards en disant que c'était une idée pourrie, mais le directeur était bien clair : toutes les maisons doivent y participer.

* * *

déjà la fin du deuxième chapitre 

vous connaissez le slogan: cliquez sur Go. merci

pas de suite sans au moins 10 reviews...

hermione23-dray32


	3. Trêve et sympathie

**Salut tout le monde!! j vous ai manqué?,(rpondez moi svp lol) j'ai eu un léger contretemps, et vu que mon pc etait malade(bugs lol) il a , comme qui dirait, remplacé le 3eme chapitre de mon histoire,ca devait etre 'treve et sympathie ' mais il l'a mit avec'nouveaux profs, nouveau partenaire et nouveau bal' ce dernier c le 4eme. Donc au lieu de 5 chapitres il y en aura 6 , Vraiment dsl mais je ne me suis rendue compte que mtn!! relisez la et dites moi ce que vous en pensez par pitié!!**

**A très bientot!!**

* * *

Après avoir annoncé la nouvelle, Hermione rentra directement dans sa salle commune

Après avoir annoncé la nouvelle, Hermione rentra directement dans sa salle commune.

Elle était dans sa chambre en train de feuilleter un livre sur la métamorphose, quand soudain elle entendit quelqu'un frapper à sa porte

' Je n'attendais personne, en tout cas pas à cette heure' pensa la rouge et or.

Elle se précipita vers la porte et l'ouvrit, et à sa grande surprise, elle découvrit Malfoy devant sa porte.

« Qu'est ce que tu viens faire ici ? » lança Hermione froidement.

« Je viens te proposer un marché » dit Drago le plus normalement du monde.

« Un quoi ?! » répéta Hermione, abasourdie.

« Quoi ? T'es devenue sourde ? J'ai dit un marché, une sorte de trêve quoi ! » S'emporta Malfoy légèrement.

« Je ne suis pas sourde pour répondre à ta première question, et ce n'était pas la peine de me faire comprendre la définition du mot 'marché' » répliqua Hermione, Drago roula les yeux

'Ce qu'elle peut être exaspérante parfois' songea-t-il

« Et quel sorte de traité de paix –donc voilà une autre définition à ajouter dans ton dictionnaire- veux tu me proposer Malfoy » demanda-t-elle.

« Invite moi » dit Malfoy.

« Quoi ? Non, mais t'es pas un peu dingue ! Je ne veux plus que tu t'approches de moi c'est clair ? » S'écria Hermione

« Non ne me dis pas que tu es susceptible Granger ! Je veux juste que tu me laisses entrer pour qu'on puisse parler et dire ce que j'ai à te dire c'est tout. Et toi tu t'emportes pour un rien ! C'est pas possible !» s'exclama Drago

Hermione se mit à rougir à vue d'œil, il venait juste pour parler et non pas pour…

« Non ne me dis pas que tu as compris l'autre sens ? J'y crois pas » et sur ce il éclata de rire.

Hermione rougit de plus en plus qu'elle pourrait faire concurrence avec la tomate la plus mûre du monde. Soudain, elle remarqua que Drago était toujours plié en deux et riait comme jamais, elle ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi, elle le trouvait tellement ouvert, et qu'il avait perdu son masque d'insensibilité qu'il mettait chaque fois, pour la première fois, elle le vit sous son vrai visage, et à ce moment là elle trouva craquant.

'Craquant ? Ma pauvre tu es en train de délirer, c'est Malfoy à qui tu penses là …n'empêche que quand il rit son rire est communicatif et ça fait chaud au cœur' songea Hermione.

Du coup, se mit à sourire, et peu de temps après, elle le rejoignit à son éclat de rire. Ils s'arrêtèrent tous les deux de rire.

Hermione se mit à coté de la porte et le laissa entrer.

« Alors, de quoi veux tu parler ? »Demanda Hermione.

« Je pense qu'on doit signer un traité de paix comme tu l'as dit tout à l'heure » dit Drago en ricanant.

« C'est-à-dire… » L'interrompit Hermione.

« C'est-à-dire que je te demande de m'aider dans les sports moldus et m'expliquer comment ça fonctionne le machin-ball et le nettis je n'y comprends rien ! » dit Drago.

« Le machin-ball c'est le basket-ball : ça se joue avec un ballon et un panier dans les airs et ça se joue avec les mains et le tennis pas le nettis et un sport qui se joue avec une raquette et un filet au milieu du terrain … Dit Hermione avant de continuer, et qu'est ce que j'aurai en échange ? » Demanda-t-elle

« Je te promets de ne plus t'insulter ni toi ni tes amis, je crois que c'est suffisant car sinon je mourrais si je disais autre chose je crois » acheva-t-il

Hermione arqua un sourcil avant de dire :

« Marché conclu » elle tendit sa main vers Drago qu'il serra avec hésitation

'Sa main est douce et chaude, songea Drago, attends qu'est ce que je pense là, mais qu'est ce qui ne va pas chez moi ces temps-ci'

« Désormais on s'appellera par nos prénoms » dit Hermione sur un ton légèrement autoritaire.

« Si c'est ce que tu veux pourquoi pas _Hermione_ »dit il en accentuant sur le dernier mot

« Donc ça ne pose pas de problèmes _Drago_ » affirma-t-elle

Ils se dirent 'bonne nuit' et chacun d'eux alla se coucher en pensant à ce qui les attendait cette année.

Pendant une semaine, Hermione tenta d'expliquer à Drago tout le fonctionnement des sports moldus, et la section artistique aussi ça l'intéressait.

Le dernier jour des inscriptions était arrivé et Drago et Hermione devait choisir une activité avant minuit. Hermione hésitait entre le basket et la danse. Après un long moment de réflexion, elle opta pour la danse section sportive et le chant section artistique. Elle s'en alla s'inscrire.

Ce qui est du coté de Drago lui aussi hésitait. Il choisi donc le basket-ball section sportive et chant section artistique. Il s'en alla s'inscrire.

« Alors qu'est ce que t'as choisi ? » demanda Hermione, assise sur un fauteuil en train de lire.

« Basket et chant, et toi ? » dit il

« Danse et chant » lança Hermione sans pour autant quitter sans livre des yeux.

« Ah parce que toi tu aimes danser ? » la taquina Drago.

« Oui pourquoi ça t'étonne ? » demanda Hermione.

« Venant de toi oui, je ne t'ai jamais vu danser ni même chanter c'est pour ça que je suis surpris. » dit Drago.

« Figure-toi que dans le monde moldu que je pratique la danse depuis que j'ai 6ans alors ce n'est pas la peine de s'étonner » répliqua Hermione.

« Bon j'ai rien dit oublie on va pas se disputer pour rien ! Au fait qu'est ce que tu lis ? »Demanda Drago

« Un livre » Dit simplement Hermione.

« Je sais que c'est un livre ne me prends pas pour un idiot, le titre du livre c'est quoi ? »Lança

Drago.

« Roméo et Juliette » dit Hermione.

« T'es une romantique on dirait ! » dit Drago.

« Quoi ? Tu connais Roméo et Juliette ? » Demanda Hermione.

« Bien sûr, qui ne connaîtrait pas Roméo et Juliette ? » s'offusqua-t-il

« C'est un livre moldu et tu le connais ? » souffla-t-elle, étonnée.

« Bien sûr, pour qui tu me prends ? répondit-il. Je suis presque aussi cultivée que toi je te signale et en quoi ça t'étonne ? »

« Toi tu me surprends de jour en jour, bon il est tard on doit aller se coucher. Demain les profs arrivent alors je veux être en forme, bonne nuit Drago. » Dit-elle en étouffant un bâillement.

« Oui bonne nuit à toi aussi Hermione »répondit-il d'un ton où la fatigue faisait face

Ils s'en allèrent se coucher en pensant à la journée du lendemain. Ils venaient de découvrir qu'ils avaient beaucoup de choses en commun.

**

* * *

**

Donc vous en pensez quoi de cette histoire?!(...)

****

Hermione23-dray32...


	4. Nouveaux profs nouveau bal et partenaire

**BOnjour à toussss!!! Désolée pour ce retard mais j'ai le brevet qui approche et mon pere n'arrêtais pas de me demander de quitter cet ordi et que je ferai mieux d'aller réviser si je ne veux pas que j'échoue:D et oui la suite c pour bientot**

**bonne lecture a vous tous!!!!!!! et bonne année 2008!!!!!!!!**

**Bon réponses aux reviews mtn**

_**Dairy22: je te remercie pour ta review et pour l'ajout. merci merci bisous a toi**_

**_mimi:merci à toi aussi de lire ma fiction- qui est la premiere bien entendu- mille fois merci!!!!bsx_**

**_Aurelie malfoy : merci a toi aussi et a tous ceux qui ont laissé des reviews!!! kisssssss_**

**A tous ceux qui ont mit une reviews MERCI!!!!!! MUCHO GRACIAS!!!!!**

* * *

**_Nouveaux profs, nouveau bal et 'partenaire'..._**

Le lendemain matin, Hermione, elle dormait encore très profondément en faisant un rêve étrange :

Elle était assise sous un saule pleureur, entrain de lire. C'était une journée ensoleillée, le ciel bleu, pas un seul nuage ne gâchait ce bleu azur. Puis, brusquement, elle ferma son livre d'un coup sec, elle ferma les yeux et tout à coup sentit une présence à ses cotés. Elle ouvrit les yeux et se retrouva nez à nez avec un jeune homme, elle le détailla de tout son long 'charmant' se dit-elle, mais elle ne le voyait pas très bien, c'était trop flou. Cet inconnu se pencha puis captura ses lèvres en un doux baiser, puis devint langoureux et fougueux. Au début c'était assez timide, mais quelques instants après, ça devenait de plus en plus entreprenant. Il passa l'une de ses mains sous le pull d'Hermione qui frissonna au contact des ses mains froides et passa ses bras autour de son cou et continuait à l'embrasser. Elle caressait son torse imberbe et lui enleva sa chemise en faisant sauter tous les boutons. Lui, il lui ôta son pull plus que dérangeant selon lui, et caressa sa poitrine généreuse enveloppée dans son soutif en dentelles qu'il jeta négligemment, et se mit à lécher ses tétons en la faisant gémir. Peu de temps après, elle inversa les rôles et commença à ouvrir la ceinture de son amant. Tout à coup un bruit lointain se fit entendre, plus il approchait plus l'effet magique cessait de faire son effet .DRING DRING DRIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNG.

Hermione sursauta au bruit de son réveil qu'elle en tomba du lit, elle était couverte d'une légère pellicule de sueur et était toujours tremblante. Elle se leva, non sans difficulté, et se dirigea vers la salle de bain qui, pensa-t-elle, lui ferait un bien fou. Ceci fait, elle s'en alla s'habiller, et descendit prendre son petit déjeuner en compagnie de Ginny. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais elle ressentait un manque, un vide au fond de son cœur mais elle l'oublia bien vite à l'arrivée de ses meilleurs amis. Harry s'assit près d'elle et Ron en face d'elle.

« Bonjour Hermione, comment notre préfète en chef préférée, pas trop de regrets vu que tu vis avec Malfoy ?Je te plains beaucoup tu sais! Heureuement que c'est toi qui aies le poste et que ce n'est pas moi je suis un survivant moi!!!! » lui dit Ron en prenant un toast à la confiture tout en bombant le torse.

A ce sujet Hermione lança un regard noir à Ron, et lui dit :

« Oh ! je vais très bien Ron merci de t'en soucier ! Oh ! J'oubliais de te dire que j'ai pas prit de notes au cours de métamorphose hier je suis vraiment désolée tu ne prendras pas de notes même si moi je connais le cours sur le bout des doigts mais bon tu te débrouilleras, je compte sur toi » lui dit-elle.

A chaque phrase, Ron blêmit au fur et à mesure et laissa tomber son toast. Hermione, fière que son effet ait réussit à lui clouer le bec, préférait faire ça que de parler de Malfoy. Mais Ginny, elle, avait tout comprit et signifiait à Hermione d'un simple regard, qu'elle devait lui expliquer certaines choses.

Elle se levèrent, s'excusèrent auprès des garçons et quittèrent la Grande Salle.

De son côté, Drago faisait lui aussi un rêve qu'il selon lui était" à en tomber par terre". Rêve rempli d'une certaine jeune fille aux cheveux miel. Il préféra ne pas penser à ce qu'ils faisaient dans ce rêve sinon il en allait avoir pour toute la matinée(**NDA: les filles pas baver!!!!l'ordi va en avoir pour son compte je crois:D**). Il se leva avec une légère douleur au bas du ventre, prit sa douche,(ca fait du bien, pensa-t-il) puis descendit à la grande salle et dégusta son petit déjeuner, ceci fait, il se dirigea vers le terrain de quidditch pour s'entraîner avant le début des cours. Il prit son balai et s'envola vers le ciel. Dans les airs il se sentait dans son élément, il oubliait tous ses problèmes en ces instants qu'il qualifierait de précieux. Il adorait sentir le vent lui fouetter le visage en une légère brise glacée, sentir ces cheveux ébouriffés à cause du vent.

Se souvenant qu'il avait cours, il dirigea son balai vers le sol. Et c'était à contrecoeur qu'il atterrit. Il prit la direction de la Grande Salle, entra et s'assit à sa table dans le but de prendre son 2eme petit déjeuner pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons (puisque c'était interdit de voler sans la permission d'un professeur). Il rencontra par ailleurs Harry et Ron devant le hall. Préférant ne pas chercher d'engrenage et d'accrochage, il les dépassa sans leur adresser le moindre regard, ce qui était étrange pour eux deux.

« Harry, tu crois que Malfoy prépare quelque chose ? Il est assez distant cette année ! Il nous insulte presque plus c'est assez bizarre. Tu ne trouves pas ? » Dit Ron.

« Oui t'as raison ! Il devient louche notre fouine des bois ! Je crois qu'on devrait dire à Hermione de le surveiller au cas où il prépare un mauvais coup ! Il faut toujours se méfier »

« On y va de ce pas enfin...si Hermione decide de me reparler!!!. »

Ils reprirent leur chemin. Direction le cours de sortilège !

Retour côté filles à présent :

Hermione tentait tant bien que mal de changer de sujet, mais savant que c'était perdu d'avance devant une Ginny plus que curieuse, elle abandonna la 'partie'.

« Très bien très bien, tu as gagné ! » dit Hermione d'un ton las.

A cette phrase, Ginny brandit son poing en l'air signe qu'elle a eu le dessus sur elle.

« C'est-à-dire que… tu sais que depuis que cette année a commencé, je devais cohabiter avec Drago…euh je veux dire Malfoy, se rattrapa-t-elle devant le regard suspicieux de Ginny, et comme la nouvelle de Dumbledore l'a complètement déboussolée, il est venu à moi pour me proposer une trêve, puisque je venais tout droit de chez les moldus !

« Ah ! T'es sûre qu'il n'a rien entre vous deux ??? Soupçonna Ginny avec, en plus d' un sourire entendu. »

« Ginny !!!!! Non mais ça va pas ???? Hurla Hermione. Je t'ai dit que non il ne s'est rien pa… »

La sonnerie du début de cours sonna en faisant sursauter Hermione.

« Oh mon dieu !!!! Je vais être en retard !!! Ginny s'il te plaît on en reparlera au déjeuner d'accord? »

Sans laisser le temps à Ginny de répondre, elle fila comme une fusée à travers les couloirs, arriva au cours de sortilège et souffla un moment.Pile à l'heure! Heureusement pour elle, le professeur était un peu en retard, les garçons lui lancèrent un regard interrogatif elle leur fit signe que tout allait bien.

Après les cours, tous trois se dirigèrent vers la Grande Salle en discutant. Ils s'installèrent à leur table, un léger tintement de verre fit régner le silence.

« Silence je vous prie, demanda le professeur Dumbledore, avant que nous entamons notre succulent dîner, j'ai deux annonces à vous faire : vos professeurs d'études moldus sont arrivés veuillez accueillir le professeur de Tennis, Victoria Demois, le professeur de basket-ball et autre, Mathieu Vermont, le professeur de musique, Adam Marcigny et enfin le professeur de danse, (**nda:/ mais qui ça pourrait bien être ? Je sais au moins que ce n'est pas Zinedine Zidane…je sais je délire... ok ok je me tais c bon pas besoin de s'énerver orrrrrrrr !!!!)** Linda Mabius. »

Tous les élèves applaudirent les nouveaux professeurs – excepté les serpentards bien sûre-

Le silence régna une nouvelle fois.

« Et la deuxième nouvelle, c'est qu'un bal sera organisé pour fêter la chute de Lord Voldemort et que la paix vient enfin s'installer dans ce monde. Je demanderai aux préfets en chef de bien vouloir s'occuper de l'organisation de ce bal. Merci et bon appétit à tous. »

Hermione parut affreusement choquée à l'entente du mot 'bal'. Oh dieu sait qu'elle détestait les bals. Ginny sautait partout, elle était complètement folle de joie à l'idée de s'offrir une robe et le tout. Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la salle commune dans le but de se mettre les idées en place

De son côté, Drago se demandait avec qui irait il à ce fichu bal. Il se leva aussi dès qu'il a vu qu'Hermione s'est levé en faisant comprendre à ses copains qu'il était un peu fatigué. Il l'a rejoignit à la salle commune et la trouva avachie sur le canapé les bras ballants dans les deux côtés.

« Et bien, qu'est ce qui se passe ? Personne ne t'a invitée au bal ou quoi ? Parce qu'à voir ta tête d'enterrement on ne dirait pas ! Se moqua-t-il »

« Oh Malfoy fiche moi la paix un peu !!! Beugla t elle

« Mme est de mauvaise humeur je présume… »

On frappa à la porte. Drago alla ouvrir. Macgonnagal se tenait au seuil du portrait avec un parchemin en mains. Elle entra et dit

« Je suis ici pour vous dire que comme le veut la tradition de poudlard, ce sont les préfets en chefs qui ouvriront le bal, et que non seulement il l'ouvriront mais ils devront y aller ensemble »

« Quoi ?!!! Hurla Hermione. »

« Je répète Miss Granger : vous irez tous les deux que vous le vouliez ou non, ensemble au bal. Sur ce, je dois vous quitter et bonne nuit à vous jeunes gens. »

* * *

**_Alllezzzzzzzzz des reviews reviewvez tt le monde svp merci d'avance!!!! bisoux _**

**_Hermione23-dray32_**


	5. Premier cours de danse

* * *

**_Salut tt le monde!! je suis vraiment désolée pour l'immense retard, mais faut bien que je travaille, le brevet est dans moins de 3 semaines et chui un peu nerveuse!!_**

**_En ce qui concerne la fic c le 4eme chapitre et je veux un max de reviews que ce soit des critiques ou des encouragements! je m'en fous totalement mais lisez la je vous en prie et dites moi ce que vous en pensez!!_**

**_Je remercie tous ceux qui m'ont laissé une tite review!! je vous adore tous!_**

**_Bonne lecture à tous..._**

**Hermione23-dray32**

* * *

**_PREMIER COURS DE DANSE(aie aie)_**

Hermione avait mal digéré la nouvelle, pas qu'elle trouvait nul d'aller au bal avec le plus beau, craquant, mignon, séduisant, charmant, ravissant, superbe, enchanteur, exquis et sublime mec au corps de rêve -qui, en passant est sculptural, athlétique,

Hermione avait mal digéré la nouvelle, pas qu'elle trouvait nul d'aller au bal avec le plus beau, craquant, mignon, séduisant, charmant, ravissant, superbe, enchanteur, exquis et sublime mec au corps de rêve -qui, en passant est sculptural, athlétique, robuste, musclé, éblouissant et j'en passe-(nda : dsl pour cette description un peu longue mais bon… mon clavier bloque, à force de baver dessus ça bloque lol) mais ce qui était gênant était ce rêve qu'elle avait fait la nuit dernière qui était un peu trop érotique à son goût. Elle se dit que la soirée allait passer rapidement qu'elle n'aura même pas le temps de dire « ouf ». Elle prit le chemin qui menait à sa chambre dans le but d'oublier, pour ce soir bien sûre, ce qui venait de se passer. Comme le professeur Dumbledore leur avait demandé d'inventer une chorégraphie pour en faire part au professeur le lendemain, chorégraphie qu'elle ferait en compagnie de 3 autres filles. Elle y passa la moitié de la nuit, en insonorisant la pièce à l'aide d'un sort.

Tout compte fait, elle adorerait aller au bal avec Drago, en guise de cavalier bien sûre, rien de plus.

De son côté, Drago pensait la même chose. Lui aussi la nuit dernière avait fait le même rêve qu'Hermione, depuis cette nuit, il évitait son regard et ne savait pas pourquoi d'ailleurs. Au souvenir de ce rêve, il commençait à sourire.

Tout compte fait, il adorerait aller au bal avec Hermione, en guise de cavalière bien sûre, rien de plus.

C'est ce qu'ils pensent tous les deux en ces instants précis. Ils s'en allèrent se coucher afin d'être en forme pour le lendemain.

O0o0o0o0O

Le lendemain matin, ils se réveillèrent confus, l'un comme l'autre sauf que l'un deux était assez épuisé. Ils venaient de faire le même rêve que la nuit précédente et ils étaient plus gênés que la veille.

Hermione prit la salle de bain la première, sans qu'elle en informe Drago. Elle commençait à se déshabiller, elle ôta son haut laissant apparaître un soutif en dentelles noir qui faisait ressortir sa peau irisée. Elle entreprit d'enlever son shorty, assorti au soutif. Subitement, une tête apparut par la porte de la salle de bain, elle ne s'en est pas rendue compte de cette entrée discrète, qui ne l'était pas vraiment, vu que la jeune fille était dans les nuages. Donc, après son entrée, il stoppa net tous faits et gestes et commençait à déshabiller du regard la jeune femme qui était devant lui.

'La plus belle créature que j'ai vue de toute ma vie !! Oh par Merlin, je suis entrain de reluquer Granger et elle ne s'en ait pas rendue compte ! Je ne veux pas paraître comme un profiteur '

« Hum hum » fit-il 'Vraiment Drago, c'est tout ce que tu as trouvé pour attirer son attention ?!'

Hermione se retourna brusquement, en donnant la parfaite occasion au jeune homme face à elle de perdre ses sens en tombant dans le subconscient. En se souvenant qu'elle était presque nue devant son colocataire, elle saisit une serviette à d'elle, et dit d'une voix qu'elle voulait naturelle, ce n'était pas vraiment gagné :

« Malfoy, combien de fois je dois te le répéter qu'il ne fallait pas entrer dans une salle de bain sans frapper ?! » s'exclama-t-elle en sentant ses joues s'enflammer

'Pas que la situation me déplait mais wow !! Quel torse parfaitement sculpté !! Quoi ? Qu'est ce que je viens de penser ? Je crois que je suis toujours endormie. Il faut à tout prix que je me réveille !'

« Excuse-moi, dit-il après avoir reprit ses esprits, mais quand on ne souhaite pas voir quelqu'un entre par effraction dans la salle de bain on ferme la porte _à clef, _répondit-il »

Hermione sentit à nouveau ses joues s'enflammer ' Décidément, c'est ce que je sais faire de mieux ces temps-ci'

« Je … Tu …et puis c'est pas ton problème si je laisse la porte ouverte. Je fais ce que je veux je te signale ! » Répliqua-t-elle.

« Très sympa de ta part de me faire remarquer qu t'es libre. D'ailleurs, ça me fait rappeler que moi-même je suis libre. Par conséquent, je fais ce que je veux aussi, rétorqua-t-il, et si tu veux bien te dépêcher, je veux prendre ma douche aussi, et je ne compte pas rester là à me disputer avec toi j'en ai ma claque, et en passant, arrête de faire ta coincée, il manquerai plus que les vêtements de mère Térésa Pour en être une copie conforme »

Et il sortit comme il était venue, c'est-à-dire, par la porte d'entrée. Hermione, toujours sur le cul- excusez moi pour ce terme- décida de se dépêcher tout en réfléchissant au plan qu'elle allait élaborer contre notre dragon nationale pour lui prouver le contraire de ce qu'il avait dit.

'Il connaît Mère Térésa lui ! Comme je l'avais dit, il me surprend de jour en jour' spécula-t-elle.

Elle s'habilla en quatrième vitesse et céda la salle de bain au blond. Elle sortit sans lui jeter un regard, elle se dirigea vers sa chambre pour accaparer ses affaires de cours. Elle descendit ensuite vers la grande salle, arriva à sa table, salua ses amis et commença son petit déjeuner.

« Alors Hermione, tu as choisi quelles activités moldues toi ? Lui demanda Harry »

« Danse et chant, et toi ? »

« Basket et foot » répondit-il

« Et toi Ron, t'as choisi quoi ? » Lui demanda Hermione.

« Pachket et Shoot »

« Excuse moi mais je n'ai rien compris, vu que tu parles la bouche pleine ! » Lui dit Hermione en étant dégoûtée.

« Il a prit comme moi Hermione, dommage, on croyait que t'allait choisir basket comme nous ! Mais c'est pas grave, j'espère que tu excelles dans ces activités » Lui dit Harry

« Pourquoi tu dis ça ?! »

« Et bien, hier je passais près des cachots j'ai vu des groupes de fille entrain de s'entraîner dans une salle vide, il s'agissait de Casey et de ses toutous, la musique à fond et elles étaient entrain de danser. Je dois te dire que je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un danser comme ça » Répondit-il

« Peut-être, ce qui veut dire qu'il y a de la concurrence dans l'air »

Un tintement de verre surgit et le silence se fit en moins de temps. Dumbledore se leva et clama :

« Chers élèves de 7eme année, étant donné que les cours d'études moldues débutera cette matinée, les préfets en chefs vont distribuer à chacun de vous son emploi du temps, il y découvrira l'heure des activités qu'il a choisi. Oh, et avant de partir, allez vous changer, vos nouvelles affaires sont dans vos chambres respectifs et je veux que tout le monde les porte pour l'activité attribuée. Pour faire court, amusez vous bien »

Une fille du non de Parkinson, se leva et dit haut et fort pour que les griffondors puissent bien entendre :

« Ce vieux fou est comme je le disais n'a pas toute sa tête. Regardez ce qu'il nous fait subir chers serpentards, nous faire étudier des activités que pratique les sangs de bourbes, c'est une honte ! Et puis mon père va en entendre parler de ça vous verrez ! »

« Oui je pense bien Mlle Parkinson, puisque je le convoquerai demain à la première heure pour témoigner en faveur de votre comportement au sujet des décisions du directeur et au sang. Et en plus de ça, vous êtes en retenue pendant un mois !! Quelle rentrée fantastique miss. » Dit le professeur MC gonnagal, qui avait tout entendu.

Hermione, éclata de rire avec ses amies, après cela, elle prit la direction de sa salle commune afin de se changer. Le premier cours de la matinée, était celui de danse. Arrivée à sa chambre, elle trouva le nécessaire de danse. Elle entreprit de se changer.

Ayant fini, elle se regarda dans le miroir. Elle était assez satisfaite du résultat. Elle portait un haut rouge sang laissant deviner un ventre plat et ne cachait pas le nombril. Le bas, en guise d'un collant noir arrivant au genoux et une jupe en. En guise de chaussures, des espadrilles. Elle attacha ses cheveux en une haute queue de cheval. Simple.

Elle sortit de sa chambre. Elle allait tomber à la renverse en apercevant Drago. Il portait un T-shirt blanc moulant et un short noir et des baskets noires et chaussettes blanches. Drago avait la bouche entrouverte à sa vue.

'Oh mon dieu, je ne répondrai plus de mes actes ! Maudit rêve' pensèrent-ils à la vue de l'autre.

Hermione reprit contenance et dit :

« Tu…tu commences par quel cours ?

« Euh… basket et toi ?

« Danse. Tu as quoi après ? » Lui demanda-t-elle

« Chant et toi »

« Pareil. On se retrouve là- bas. A toute à l'heure ! »

Et elle sortit en trombe sans lui laisser le temps d'en placer une. Il décida de prendre le chemin de son cours qui se passait au terrain de quidditch.

La journée s'annonçait bien !

Arrivée à la salle de danse, que Dumbledore a soigneusement attribué au professeur Mabius, elle rencontra ses amies avec qui elle dansera et fit la connaissance des autres filles qui ont choisi la danse comme activité. Une fille accompagnée de 5 filles arriva près d'elle et s'exclama :

« Le rat de bibliothèque a daigné de sorti de son repaire. Jamais vu un rat danser et vous » demanda-t-elle aux filles derrière elle. Toutes hochèrent la tête.

« Oh ! Tu seras bien surprise, Casey. Et moi je ne savais pas que les chauves souris sortaient en plein jour » Répliqua-t-elle.

Elle la laissa en plan et entreprit d'entrer dans la salle à l'arrivée du professeur.

« Bonjour mesdemoiselles. Je m'appelle Linda Mabius et je suis votre prof de danse. Vous devez savoir que la danse demande un effort physique. Quand vous danser, vous vous exprimez avec le corps, et comme vous avez choisi cette activité, je suppose que vous aimez danser ou vous n'avez pas trouvé mieux comme activité et vous avez préféré danser. » Dit-elle avec amusement.

Les filles éclatèrent de rire.

« Comme le directeur vous l'a mentionné, j'ai exigé que vous me fassiez une chorégraphie individuelle ou en groupe, pour voir le niveau de chacune de vous en danse. Qui veut commencer ? »

« Je pourrais commencer professeur, si vous permettez ? Dit Casey narquoisement, vous serez surprise, continua-t-elle »

« Si vous voulez, les autres échauffez vous pendant qu'elles dansent. »

Elle a allumé la chaîne, et comme musique elle avait choisi 'Balance toi' de Tony Parker. Elle déhanchaient, se trémoussaient toutes au son de la musique. Elles portaient des shorts courts bleus et des minis ventres rouges avec des chaussures à talons aiguilles. A vrai dire, c'était très très provoquant. Hermione reconnut qu'Harry n'avait pas tort, elle dansait très bien, elle commençait paniquer.

« T'inquiète pas 'Mione, le stress n'est pas recommandé maintenant, on va casser la baraque tu verras, lui dit une file du nom de Méline avec impatience, une fille de son groupe de danse. »

« Tu ne trouves pas qu'elle dans mieux que moi ? » lui demanda Hermione.

« Non tu veux dire qu'elle se prostitue mieux que toi là, regarde là danser, elle se croit maîtresse de tout, tu verras ce que lui dira le professeur ! »

La musique finie, toutes les filles applaudirent.

« Bien, je trouve votre danse remarquable, mais…-la mine de Casey se renfrogna- je veux qu'à l'avenir, quand vous vous présenterez à mes cours que vous mettiez quelque chose de plus convenables, c'est-à-dire, les vêtements que les elfes vous ont posés sur vos lits mesdemoiselles par exemple. »

Et Paf !! La douche froide pour Casey. Le professeur l'a remise à sa place.

« Dis moi Méline, t'aurais pas un troisième œil par hasard, lui demanda Hermione ne se retenant plus de rire »

« J'y travaille je crois, lui répondit-elle en cachant tant bien que mal son fou rire »

D'autres groupes passèrent et ce fut le tour d'Hermione et de son groupe.

Comme musique, elles prirent 'Push it to the limit' de Corbin Blue. Elles bougèrent au rythme de la musique, c'était formidable. Hermione se sentait dans son élément, elle était la meneuse de jeu selon ses amies.

Ayant terminé, les applaudissements fusèrent de toutes part. même le professeur applaudissait en criant « bravo »

« C'était extraordinaire mesdemoiselles, je suis épatée » Leur dit-elle.

« Merci professeur » répondirent-elle

Hermione vit que Casey affichait une mine abasourdie. Elle en était assez fière à vrai dire.

La cloche de la fin du cours retentit, Hermione sortit et prit le chemin de la salle commune dans le but d'y prendre une douche et de se changer. Elle trouva Drago affalé sur le canapé, totalement vidé.

« Hé, ça a été comment ce premier cours, lança-t-elle »

« Epuisant, la prof est sexy mais trop sévère, elle nous en demande un peu trop je trouve, tu t'imagines faire 100 pompes en guise d'échauffement, 5 tours entiers du terrain de quidditch et encore…et toi ça s'est passé comment ? » lui répondit-il

« La prof a aimé et le cours de danse a été tout simplement génial »

« Heureux pour toi. Tu veux que je t'attende pour qu'on se rende ensemble au cours de chant ? » Proposa-t-il.

« Pourquoi pas. Attends je me change et je reviens »

Tous les jours, c'était comme ça. Ils se disputaient le matin, l'après midi ils faisaient comme si de rien n'était.

Elle entra dans sa chambre et entreprit de se changer. Décidément, l'année est prometteuse.

* * *

**_Une tite review ce serait sympa? siouplaitttttttt(chui a genoux vous ne pouvez pas me voir hihi)_**

**Hermione23-Dray32**


	6. Premier cours de basket

**Salut la compagnie!! vous allez bien ? ben en tout cas moi je vais tres bien! j'ai passé mon brevet et j'ai fichtrement reussi. je fais donc mon entree au lycee l'année prochaine. et avant toute chose desolée pour ce retard, je devais reviser. maintenant a moi les vacances et je pourrais bien sure envoyer un max de chapitres pour cette histoire.**

**je decide aussi de rediger mon premier one-shot. je ne vous en dis pas plus .surprise...**

**et bien sure merci a toutes les reviews que j'ai reçues, ca fait tres chaud au coeur.**

**Bonne lecture a tous et n'oubliez pas de laisser une ou des reviews ce serait tres gentille. merci a lixouille, virginie01, swetty-girl-35et a fanaplume... un immense merci aux autres aussi!!**

**A+**

**P.S1: Le professeur de basket s'appelle Mathilde Vermont et non Mathieu. desolée pour l'erreur.**

**P.S2: ceci est pour lixouille: j'ai bien suivi ton conseil et j'ai rallongé ce chapitre et j'ai decrit le cours comme tu me l'avais conseillé. je ne fais pas ma tete de mule c'est pas le moment...(lol)**

* * *

**_Premier cours de basket..._**

Ça y est.

Ça y est! Il y était. Drago prit une grande inspiration et se rua vers le terrain de quidditch consacrée au cours de basket pour cette année.

Un terrain immense régnait au milieu à la place du traditionnel terrain de quidditch, des gradins de tous les côtés et un tableau d'affichage de score. Le terrain contenait deux paniers en cordes aux couleurs des quatre maisons : Vert, bleu, rouge et jaune.

Drago n'était normalement pas dans cet état à chaque fois qu'il voulait commencer un nouveau cours. En réalité il restait zen et calme. En cet instant il était si excité qu'on l'aurait comparé à une puce agitée. Il peinait à essayer de cacher son excitation. Si son père le voyait ainsi, il l'aurait torturé à un point qu'il réussisse à ne pas la montrer. Il lui répétait toujours de ne pas montrer ses sentiments en public. Lui, il s'en fichait complètement de montrer ou non ses sentiments, il voudrait tant avoir des amis comme Potter, il l'enviait d'avoir des gens qui l'aimaient autour de lui, qui l'aidaient en cas de difficulté. Il laissa son esprit vagabonder sur le pourquoi du comment jusqu'à l'arrivée du professeur.

Les élèves commencèrent à arriver. Un jeune homme brun aux yeux noirs vint accoster Drago. C'était son meilleur ami Zabini, Blaise. C'était son seul et unique ami.

« Alors vieux, ça fait un bail qu'on s'est pas vu » dit-il en tapotant l'épaule de son ami en riant

« Blaise, on s'est vu ce matin au petit dej. » répondit-il.

« N'empêche. Alors t'as pu parler à ton père au sujet des activités moldues ? »

« Non je n'ai pas eu le temps figure toi, étant à Poudlard, je ne peux pas aller au manoir jusqu'aux prochaines vacances, ce qui veut dire celles d'halloween, et elles sont dans.. » fit-il en réfléchissant « dans deux mois et demi » finit-il en affichant 2 doigts.

« T'inquiète pas, papa Lucius va bien le prendre t'en fais pas, je le connais »

« Tu me dis de ne pas m'en faire, et que mon père va accepter ! Oui et en plus il me offrira des fleurs afin qu'il puisse m'encourager ! Mais bien sûr on voit bien que tu connais mon père par cœur » ironisa-t-il.

Le silence se fit et tout à coup, Blaise se mit à éclater de rire. Drago, n'ayant rien compris, lui demanda la cause de son hilarité.

« Et bien je vois mal ton père t'offrir des fleurs pour t'encourager comme tu dis, dans les activités moldues » et il continua à rire.

'Non, mais quel imbécile lui !... Tout compte fait il a bien raison c'est trop drôle de l'imaginer le faire' songea-t-il.

« Ouais, je ne peux l'imaginer non plus »

« Tu sais le mien il l'a bien pris, il m'a même encouragé mais ne m'a pas offert de fleurs à mon plus grand soulagement » spécula-t-il en plaisantant.

Pour ceux qui n'ont pas encore compris, les parents de Blaise se sont rangés du côté de Harry et ont intégré l'ordre du phénix avant la guerre estimant que Voldemort, le seigneur des ténèbres vaincu par le célèbre Harry Potter, ne voulait qu'avoir le pouvoir et qu'après l'avoir eu, il éliminerait ses serviteurs un par un. C'était ce qu'avait dit un jour Voldemort à Lucius en secret son plus fidèle mangemort et le père de Blaise les avait entendu et ne l'ayant jamais su c'est à dire les seigneur des ténèbres, il ne le savait point.

« A ce qu'il paraît, le professeur de basket est sacrément sexy » divulgua Blaise

« Ouais si tu le dis »

Drago regardait entrer les élèves un par un. Harry et Ron entrèrent à leur tour. Et c'est ainsi que Drago se retrouva les quatre fers en l'air. Le professeur arriva. Derrière elle flottait un panier en osier.

'C'est vrai qu'elle est sexy ' pensa-t-il 'oui mais pas plus que une certaine brune ! Quoi qu'est ce que je viens de penser là ?! Non mais je suis malade je ne vais pas très bien, je crois que j'ai mangé quelque chose au déjeuner et j'ai du mal digéré. Je vais demander la permission au professeur afin de quitter la classe.' 'Maudit rêve' ' hein ?! Qui parle là ?' ' Ta foutue conscience pauvre mec, au lieu de me refiler un mec normal, qui a besoin de conseil et qui est sensé, il me refile celui là. Qu'est ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça par merlin' ' la ferme'

A peine s'est il levé qu'il reçut un regard autoritaire de la part de son nouveau professeur l'obligeant ainsi de se rasseoir. Il obéit à son plus grand désespoir.

« Bien le bonjour à tous. Je suis le professeur Mathilde Vermont, professeur de basket. Comme vous l'a annoncé le professeur Dumbeldore, il y aura une compétition à la fin de l'année entre différentes écoles de sorcelleries, telle que Beauxbâtons, Salem, Dumstrung et beaucoup d'autres venant de différents pays. Donc, vous devrez être solidaires et vous savez que l'union fait la force. Et qu'importe si vous perdez, l'important est de s'amuser. Alors au travail. » Finit-elle sur un ton autoritaire. « Tout le monde prend un ballon dans ce panier, là bas mais avant... » Dit-elle en faisant apparaître un panier en osier rempli de ballons ronds de couleurs orange à l'aide de sa baguette tout en récitant ce qu'ils devaient faire.

Du côté d'Harry et Ron, après avoir pénétré dans la salle de classe, ils étaient surpris de voir MalFoy ainsi que Zabini.

« Mais pourquoi, dites moi pourquoi MalFoy et son crétin de larbin ont choisi le même cours que nous, pourquoi. A-t-on fait quelque chose à Merlin pour mériter ce qui nous arrive ? » S'exclama Ron, les mains en l'air et les genoux à terre.

« Je ne sais pas ce qui est le plus dur : affronter Voldemort ou nous coltiner MalFoy jusqu'à la fin de l'année, je ne sais pas ce qu'on a fait à Merlin mais on est sévèrement puni là » s'écria Harry, aussi désespéré que Ron.

« Commencez par vous échauffez ! Faites 40 pompes, après ça cinq tours entiers du terrain. Ne me regardez pas comme ça, vous êtes sorciers je n'y peux rien si vous n'y connaissez rien en sport moldu, et que ça saute » finit-elle.

'Bien sévère la prof' pensèrent les élèves.

Ayant fini, les élèves étaient épuisés.

« Bien, avez-vous tous vos ballons en main ? Leur demanda le professeur »

'elle veut notre mort elle ou quoi?!' pensa Drago 'elle est bien sexy mais elle délire' conclut-il.

Ils hochèrent la tête néanmoins.

De son coté, Drago tournait et retournait le ballon entre ses mains, l'examinant de tous les côtés. Même si Granger lui avait expliqué le but du jeu, il restait néanmoins coi face au ballon.

« Tout le monde est prêt ? Bien allons y. Premièrement les dribbles : le ballon se tient du bout de vos cinq doigts et non avec la paume de la main. Ceci fait, vous le jetez au sol, vous constatez qu'il rebondit. Recommencez à le faire cinq fois de suite. C'est ce qu'on appelle une dribble » dit-elle

Ils entreprirent de faire ce qu'elle a demandé. Drago s'en sortit très bien ainsi que Zabini. Mais malheureusement du côté de Ron c'était l'enfer. Harry, étant sportif, réussi sans difficultés mais pour le cas de Ron, comment l'exprimer, une abominable catastrophe est le mot exact je crois. Le ballon lui échappait des mains et courut derrière lui comme un malade ou un dératé à vous de voir.

"Monsieur Weasley j'ai dit pas avec la paume de la main, vous n'êtes pas entrain de pétrir de la pâte à pizza, ce que vous devez faire, est de prendre le ballon du bout des doigts, est ce clair?" clama-t-elle. Ron hocha la tête, résigné, honteux.

« Bon, vous avez tous atteint le but principal sauf quelques uns d'entre vous- tout les élèves présents tournèrent la tête vers Weasley- mais ce n'est pas encore terminé je leur donne une chance de faire des progrès et de travailler dur sinon c'est l'exclusion assurée » ajouta-t-elle d'un regard entendu vers Ron.

Ron baissa les yeux de honte. Tout le monde le dévisageait. Il était mort de honte, humilié.

« Deuxièmement, les passes. Vous devez lancer à votre coéquipier le ballon, au niveau de son torse, et vous devez être sûr qu'il le rattrapera à son tour. Choisissez un camarade chacun et faites vous des passes tout le long du terrain »

Drago et Blaise étaient tous les deux et se faisaient des passes comme le leur a demandé le professeur. De son côté, Harry peinait vraiment. Comme coéquipier, il a choisi Ron. Il était sûr qu'il allait faire des efforts mais toutes les fois qu'Harry lançait le ballon, Ron n'arrivait pas à le rattraper. Il ressemblait à un débile qui essayait de rattraper le ballon, en fait c'est ce qu'il était aux yeux du professeur et de tous les élèves. Le professeur se tenait la tête avec ses deux mains en signe de désespoir en regardant Ron manier le ballon.

Le professeur siffla dans son sifflet à roulette. Tout le monde s'arrêta.

« Troisièmement, les paniers. Quand vous serez devant un panier, il faut y lancer le ballon, il doit traverser le panier. C'est ça le but du jeu marquer le plus de paniers possible dans le panier de l'équipe adverse. Pour ce qui est de la manière de marquer, il faut prendre le ballon dans la paume de la main comme ceci- elle leur montra- et marquez !-elle marqua le panier- compris ? Alors à vous. »

Un par un, ils essayèrent de marquer. Drago réussi à mettre 6 paniers, Blaise 4, Harry 2 et Ron un rien.

« Regroupez vous ! Bien. Maintenant je vous explique les règles du jeu : vous ne devez pas marcher avec le ballon dans les mains, vous avez le droit à deux pas, pas plus. Au cas où vous en faites plus que nécessaire, c'est que vous commettez une faute et ça s'appelle un marché, donc la faute sera jouez par l'équipe adverse, compris ? Dit-elle, tous hochèrent la tête. Bien, si quelqu'un d'entre vous fait sortir le ballon, ce sera une touche en faveur de l'autre équipe. Et en dernier, vous ne devez pas dribbler avec les deux mains et dribbler une fois de plus, ça s'appelle une double dribble. Alors voilà mon idée : on fait deux équipes et on fait un petit match de15 minutes »

Les élèves étaient tous nerveux. Même Drago il ne savait pas ce qui l'attendait à la fin de l'année.

« Je fais les équipes : la première équipe est composé de : MalFoy, Zabini, Potter, Nott, Thomas, Finnigan, Smith.

La deuxième équipe est composé de : Weasley, Londubat, Goyle, Crabbe, Flint, Macmillan, Cormac. Voilà, au terrai tout le monde. »

« Harry c'est la poisse t'es avec MalFoy et Zabini, dommage que t'es pas avec moi » lui dit Ron

« Oui tu as raison, répondit-il » 'ouf vaut mieux être avec MalFoy qui joue bien qu'être avec des …nuls ? Non ! des moins bien c'est tout Il faut que j'arrête de penser à ça, Ron n'est pas nul, il n'est pas entraïné c'est tout'' Oui c'est ce que tu te dis mais tu ne le penses pas' lui répondit sa conscience.

Le match avait commencé. Il se déroulait très bien, l'équipe de Drago menait 10 à 2. Tous connaissaient les règles et commençaient à s'y habituer.

Le match terminé, tout le monde rejoignit les vestiaires afin de se changer. 10 minutes plus tard, drago retourna dans sa salle commune. A peine rentré qu'il se jeta sur le premier fauteuil. Il était trop crevé pour prendre une douche. Il ferma les yeux quelques instants et entendit le portrait pivoter. C'était Granger.

« Hé, ça a été comment ce premier cours, lança-t-elle »

« Epuisant, la prof est sexy mais trop sévère, elle nous en demande un peu trop je trouve, tu t'imagines faire 100 pompes en guise d'échauffement, 5 tours entiers du terrain de quidditch et encore…et toi ça s'est passé comment ? » lui répondit-il

« La prof a aimé et le cours de danse a été tout simplement génial »

« Heureux pour toi. Tu veux que je t'attende pour qu'on se rende ensemble au cours de chant ? » Proposa-t-il.

« Pourquoi pas. Attends je me change et je reviens »

Elle entra dans sa chambre et entreprit de se changer. Décidément, l'année est prometteuse.

* * *

**c'est tout pour aujourd'hui. reviewvez pleaseeee. bisous à tous.une dernière chose: ne forcez pas trop sur les règles de basket je l'ai pratiqué pendant un an et voilà ce qui reste de mon apprentissage donc desolée pour ce qui est assez flou je ne peux pas faire autrement. le prochain chapitre... tres bientot.!**

**Hermione23-Dray32.**


	7. cours de chant en commun

_**Salut tout le monde !! ça roule…moi je vais bien, je suis en vacances et j'ai réussi a poste le 7eme chapitre hourra pour moi et ouf de l'avoir écrit .j'espère qu'il vous plaira .**_

_**Merci pour virginie01 ainsi que tous les autres qui ont mit une tite review….**_

_**Bonne lecture et à bientôt !!**_

* * *

Après s'être changée, Hermione dévala les escaliers, manquant de se casser son joli petit minois. Elle trouva Drago qui lui faisait dos, assis sur le canapé, sa tête qui commençait à se pencher vers son épaule droite. Elle arriva devant lui et le trouva assoupi.

'Qu'il est mignon quand il dort, ça change un peu de le voir comme ça, et puis en ce moment il est en couple et je ne peux… !! Ahhh et puis quoi encore. Je ne suis pas dans mon état normal, et ne pas avoir toute sa tête signifie rater les exams. Bon je dois le réveiller, on va rater le début du cours sinon'

Soudain, une idée surgit dans l'esprit d'Hermione. Elle s'approcha tout doucement près de l'oreille du blond et….

« DEBOUT LA DEDANS » s'écria-t-elle.

Un 'ahhhh' surgit dans la salle commune. Drago bondit du canapé avec une main sur le cœur, tandis que l'autre pointait la baguette de la où provenait le bruit, c'est à dire vers Hermione.

Cette dernière était écroulée de rire. Elle se tenait les côtes tellement elle avait du mal à retenir son éclat de rire.

Drago rangea sa baguette.

« Non mais t'es malade ? J'aurais pu mourir tellement j'avais peur, ou bien j'aurais pu avoir une crise cardiaque » dit-il

« Ahahahaha…désolée j'aurais pas dû je sais…ahahaha… c'était trop tentant »

Elle ne pouvait plus s'empêcher de rire. Lui, croisa les bras et bouda dans son coin.

« Attends, tu viens d'avouer que tu avais peur ? » s'étonna-t-elle.

Se rendant compte de ce qu'il avait dit, son teint se mit à rosir. Décidément ce n'était pas sa journée. Il commençait à bafouiller et à baragouiner.

Hermione se mit à rire de nouveau.

« Bon j'arrête désolée, on peut y aller là. » dit –elle après s'être esclaffé comme une hyène.

Il n'esquissa aucun geste et ne répondit pas.

« Tu viens ? »

Toujours rien. Elle décida de découvrir ce qui clochait, comme le fait très bien Sherlock Holmes.

« Qu'est ce que t'as cette fois ? »

'Il est mignon avec cette petite moue infantile. Reprends toi'

« Des excuses, ou je ne partirai pas. »

« Ok, je m'excuse que tu n'aies pas le sens de l'humour, voilà maintenant que c'est fait, on y va, je ne veux pas que tu me mettes en retard »

' Je n'ai pas le sens de l'humour ? C'est ce qu'on verra miss Hermione Granger'

Ils sortirent par (la sortie bien sure) le portrait qui gardait leur salle commune. Ils pressèrent leurs pas, essayant de ne pas être en retard. Evidement, le trajet ne se fit pas dans le silence, ils se jetèrent des piques tout le long du chemin. Piques pour eux bien sur, voulaient dire taquineries. Tout le long de ces mois, ils commencèrent à s'apprécier, se jetant quelques temps des piques ou des insultes innocentes mais ça n'allait jamais plus loin, mais personne ne savait qu'ils se côtoyaient et parlaient de manière civilisée.

A peine arrivés devant la salle de classe, qu'une brune se jeta sur Drago. Ne croyait pas que c'était Pansy Parkinson, non ce n'était autre que l'abominable Casey. Vous ne le saviez pas ?

Elle et Drago forment un couple depuis le début de l'année.

Donc elle se jeta littéralement sur Drago, manquant de le faire tomber.

« Ah bonjour mon amour, comment tu vas, tu as l'air de ne pas très bien aller et puis…, s'interrompit-elle, se rendant compte de la présence de Hermione à ses côtés, qu'est ce que t fiches ici sale miss je sais tout ? »

« Au moins moi je sais quelque chose. Et moi je me lave tous les jours si tu veux savoir. Snif snif, tu devrais en faire autant » dit-elle en la reniflant.

Toute l'assemblée se mit à rigoler et à se moquer. Même son petit ami.

' ' Tu vas me le payer sale sang de bourbe je te jure que tu vas me le payer, tu vas le regretter toute ta vie sois en sure et certaine.' ' Songea Casey.

A porte de la salle de classe s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître le professeur de musique. Il avait les cheveux soigneusement coiffés ainsi qu'une robe luxueuse et des lunettes.

« Bonjour, je suis professeur de chant et de musique, je me présente : Adam Marcigny. Je vous en prie entrez et asseyez vous. »

Tout le monde s'assit et regarda attentivement leur nouveau professeur.

« Donc vous êtes là afin d'apprendre à chanter, et comme vous l'a spéculé notre cher directeur, vous devez y arriver avant la mi juin, puisque le concours est pour fin juin. »

L'assemblée ne pipait mot.

« Bien, nous pouvons commencer. Qui peut me dire ce qu'est la musique ? »

Hermione tendait la main, dans l'espoir que le professeur daigne à lui donner la parole.

« Oui, miss… ? » demanda le professeur.

« Granger monsieur, la musique est un art : elle emporte celui qui l'écoute dans un monde différent de celui dans lequel il vit réellement. C'est une science aussi, car : elle révèle un rythme qui relève de la durée des sons et de leur niveau d'intensité. La mélodie, qui est l'impression produite par la succession de sons de hauteurs différentes. Et bien sure aussi La polyphonie ou harmonie considère la superposition voulue de sons simultanés. C'est une communication car elle comporte des lettres, dans le terme musical des notes musicales et des formes musicales telles que la ronde, la noire, la blanche etc. voilà monsieur » récita Hermione.

« Excellent miss Granger, 25points pour Gryffondor. Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un qui connaissait ça par cœur, miss Granger » lui dit-il

« C'est un cas spécial, professeur » S'exclama Casey. Les élèves rigolèrent à cette remarque.

« Vous êtes ? » demanda le professeur

« Casey Porter, Monsieur » fit-elle fièrement, croyant que le professeur étai de son avis.

« Miss Porter, je ne tolèrerai plus ce genre de paroles dans ma classe, ou je ne serai plus aussi clément, me suis-je bien fait comprendre ? »

Tout au long du discours du professeur, le teint de Casey virait au pâle, elle ne s'attendait particulièrement pas à ça. Alors là pas du tout.

Le cours terminé, Hermione sortit de la classe, accompagnée de Méline.

Quant à Drago, il essayait vainement d'éviter sa petite amie, sachant très bien qu'elle lui dirait

Pourquoi il ne l'avait pas défendue. Et il avait raison.

« Drago, pourquoi au nom de Merlin ne m'as-tu pas défendue ? »

Il ne avait sa claque.

« Car tu l'as bien cherché, voilà c'est tout ce que tu veux entendre ? » s'écria-t-il.

« Tu la défends, elle, la sang de bourbe que t'as méprisée ? Non mais je rêve » hurla-t-elle à son tour.

Drago la laissa en plan, décidé à ne plus avoir à l'écouter.

« Drago reviens ici, ou je te jure que… » Elle s'interrompit face aux élèves qui la regardaient bizarrement. Elle s'en alla la tête haute, avec le peu de dignité qui lui restait.

'' Je jure devant Merlin que cette chipie va le payer et cher''

De leur côté, Drago et Hermione étaient allongés dans leur salle commune. L'un dans le canapé, l'autre dans le fauteuil. Ils discutèrent de leur journée.

« Alors tu as trouvé comment ces deux cours ? » demanda Hermione

« Jamais je n'aurais cru le dire un jour mais c'est génial ! » lui répondit-il

« A la bonheur, je croyais que tu n'avais pas aimé, car tu tires une tronche mon vieux. »

« Je me suis disputé avec Casey. »

« Oh je suis désolée, qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? »

« Pourquoi je l'ai pas défendue devant le prof »

« Quoi ? Elle est maboule ou quoi, tu l'as défends et tu te chopes une retenue c'est moi qui te le dis »

« Je sais mais elle me tape sur le système, tu ne sais pas ce que c'est que d'être avec elle. »

« Ouais c'est sur »

Ils continuèrent à discuter jusqu'à tard dans la nuit. Ils se souhaitèrent une bonne nuit et partirent se coucher, prêts à affronter une nouvelle journée.

_**

* * *

**_

_**Alors verdict ??**_

_**Hermione23-Dray32.**_


	8. Entre dispute et aveux

**_Salut la compagnie, vous allez bien? j'espère que vous avez passé de supers vacances et que vous ne regretterez rien au passage... alors voici un chapitre et le second viendra aussi, et soit dit en passant merci pour vos reviewssssssss_**

**_bonne lecture et à très bientot_**

**_Bsx..._**

La première chose que fit Drago en se levant, était de regarder l'heure. Il était d'humeur à rire ce matin, beaucoup même, se réjouissant en avance de ce qui allait suivre. Il était 6h 45, donc il pouvait prendre son temps. Il s'habilla et s'arma de sa baguette et se dirigea vers la chambre de sa colocataire

Quant à Hermione, elle était cependant emmitouflée dans sa couverture rouge et or. Elle était loin de se douter de ce qui allait se produire puisque elle était toujours endormie.

La porte de la chambre de la gryffondor grinça, sans pour autant la réveiller. Un jeune homme blond avança vers son lit et pointa sa baguette vers sa gorge à lui et murmura un 'sonorus'. Puis :

« AU FEUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU !! » s'écria-t-il

Hermione se réveilla d'un coup et lança à l'aide de sa baguette un 'aquamenti' et un puissant jet d'eau s'abattit sur le beau visage de Drago. Ce matin, Merlin était contre lui, c'était on ne peut plus clair. Il se releva trempé de la tête au pied se maudissant de ne pas avoir pensé qu'il s'attaquait à Hermione Granger, la miss-je-sais-tout-faire.

« Drago qu'est ce que tu fais là ? » Demanda Hermione, abasourdie.

« A ton avis ? Je suis venu gentiment te demander de te lever, mais c'est un peu raté tu ne crois pas. Vu que tu me trouve trempé de la tête au pied, et cela grâce à ton sort miss » répondit-il sur un ton doucereux, légèrement ironique et plutôt calme.

« Ahhhhh d'accord, tu voulais te venger, mais t'as pas réussi. Ha ! Tu vois je suis la plus forte ! » Le taquina-t-elle. Et sur ce, elle éclata de rire.

Drago réfléchissait à toute vitesse, essayant en vain de trouver une idée pour la surprendre, ici même. Tout d'un coup, l'idée voulue surgit dans un coin de son cerveau. Il sourit dangereusement, face à sa nouvelle proie.

Il avança d'un pas félin et langoureux.

De son côté, Hermione arrêta net de rire, en le voyant sourire de la sorte.

« Euh Drago, tu ne crois pas que tu devrais, enfin me laisser m'habiller et me coiffer afin que je puisse descendre déjeuner ? » lui dit-elle, voulant bien sûr le convaincre de sortir.

Toujours aussi silencieux et souriant de la même façon, il continua d'avancer sans faire attention à ce qu'elle avait dit.

« Bon moi je me lève » décida-t-elle

Mais lui, ne l'entendait pas de la même oreille. Il se jeta sur elle, se mit à califourchon sur elle, et commença à la chatouiller. Quant à elle, surprise, riait aux éclats.

« Aha ha aha ha aha… arrête s'il te plaît… j'en peux plus… aha ha aha ha aha » disait-elle, ses phrases entrecoupées par des rires.

« Hein et qui est le plus fort maintenant ? Hein ? » Fit Drago en continuant ses chatouilles.

En perdant l'équilibre, il se retrouva au pied du lit, en emportant Hermione avec lui dans sa chute. Donc, elle se retrouva sur lui, leurs visages à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Ils n'avaient pas encore réalisé la proximité de leurs lèvres. S'arrêtant de rire, les yeux dans les yeux, leurs lèvres à 3 centimètres, Hermione commença à pencher sa tête, tandis que l'autre avançait sa tête, mais heureusement (ou malheureusement), le réveil d'Hermione les fit rappeler à l'ordre. Ils se levèrent presque à regret, faisant comme si de rien était.

« Je… je vais m'habiller » dit-elle, le rouge aux joues.

« Euh oui, je vais te laisser. A tout à l'heure. » Fit-il.

Il s'en alla, laissant Hermione abasourdie par ce qui s'était passé. Ils auraient pu s'embrasser si ce –satané- de réveil n'avait pas sonné. Elle prit la décision de ne plus y penser et prit la direction de la salle de bain. Elle prit une douche et s'habille puis rejoignit ses amis dans la grande salle.

« Bonjour 'Mione, ça va ? » demandèrent Harry et Ron.

« Euh oui, oui ça va. Et vous ? »

« On ne peut mieux » répondirent-ils.

En s'apercevant que Ginny n'était pas présente, elle leur demanda s'ils ne l'avaient pas vue.

« Non, elle n'a pas cours ce matin, elle dort sûrement, pourquoi tu lui veux quelque chose ? » Lui répondit Ron.

« Oui je veux lui parler, du bal »

Elle abandonna l'idée de parler à Ginny pour l'instant et entreprit de manger son petit déjeuner. Ce matin là, elle avait cours de potion en commun avec les serdaigles -et pas question d'arriver en retard- donc ne pas avoir à lutter pour ne pas regarder un certain blond aux yeux orageux, qui soit dit en passant, très ensorcelants.

La journée passa à une vitesse fulgurante, entre pratique et théorie, Hermione oublia un peu la scène qui s'était déroulée ce matin là, en se plongeant dans les révisions. Mais ce n'était pas le cas pour notre blond national, il ne pensait qu'à ça, il n'arrivait pas à enlever l'image de cette scène. Tout à coup une tornade brune se jeta sur lui. Casey Porter, sa petite amie officielle, qui serait très prochainement ex petite amie officielle d'après lui.

« Bonjour mon beau blond, tu vas bien ? Ca fait un petit bout de temps que tu n'as pas mis la clé au moteur avec moi tu ne crois pas ? » Fit-elle en faisant allusion a son manque de câlins et son manque de sexe évidement.

Il en avait marre, ça se voyait comme le nez en plein milieu de la figure, il en avait sa claque d'elle. Il en avait ras le bol le cul d'elle.

« Casey, ça fait un bout de temps que tu ne m'intéresse plus, tu ne le vois pas, ça fait un bout de temps que tu commences réellement à m'énerver, pour cause de ta jalousie maladive tu le sais ça ? Non tu ne le sais pas, c'est pour ça que je te le dis. C'est totalement fini entre nous tu le comprends ou pas ? Dans quelle langue faudrait-il que je le dise ? Tu ne m'aimes pas, je ne t'aime plus, tu veux quoi au juste hein ? Laisse moi finir ma vie en paix sans pour autant que tu t'en mêles ! Ai-je été assez clair ? » Explosa-t-il en attendant systématiquement pas sa réponse.

« Il y a une autre fille c'est ça ? Et je présume que c'est la sang de bourbe, ne me le cache pas Drago je sais que c'est … » Lui dit-elle

« Non ce n'est pas une question de fille, c'est que j'en ai marre de toi, tu as trop changé, je ne te reconnais plus, c'est tout » l'interrompit-il toujours en étant en colère « Et n'appelle plus Granger 'sang de bourbe' c'est une fille plus sympa et beaucoup mieux que toi, je peux te l'assurer » et il la laissa en plan, après avoir fini son monologue, comme à la dernière fois de leur rencontre ne faisant pas attention que quelqu'un les fixait derrière une armure.

Casey avait la bouche grande ouverte. '' Non mais qu'est ce qui lui prend tout à coup ?'' Songea-t-elle.

--O0O6969O0O--

Hermione rentra directement dans sa salle commune, après avoir fini ses devoirs et ses révisions à la bibliothèque. Elle se déshabilla et mit son collant noir, un débardeur rouge ainsi que des baskets assortis et arrangea ses cheveux en une haute queue de cheval. Elle avait demandé au directeur d'aménager une salle de danse à côté de sa chambre, dans le but de s'y entraîner.

Cette salle contenait au fond un miroir qui encadrait le mur, pratique pour se regarder danser et enchaîner les mouvements, et avait aussi une chaîne hi-fi d'où provenait la musique-bien sûre- Elle se mit donc face au miroir et d'un coup de baguette, elle alluma la musique. Elle commença à s'échauffer, et dansa comme jamais, en oubliant tous ce qui l'entourait en ces instants. La danse pour elle était pour elle comme une sorte de libération, elle se sentait maîtresse de tout, elle adorait cette sensation. Elle prenait la danse très au sérieux.

Ayant terminé, elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain où elle voulait prendre un bain afin de s'y relaxer. La scène de ce matin lui revint en tête, elle prit la décision de partir à la salle commune des griffondors pour parler à Ginny.

Elle se sécha et s'habilla, et prit la direction de son ancienne salle commune. Elle arriva devant le tableau de La Grosse Dame et donna le mot de passe. Elle trouva Harry et Ron assis, entrain de jouer aux échecs version sorciers.

« Salut les gars, vous allez bien ? » Salua-t-elle.

« Ouais et toi ? »

« Ca va. Alors comment ça se passe avec les nouvelles activités ? »

« Pour moi ça va, je me débrouille » répondit Harry en faisant attention à ce qu'allait répondre Ron.

« Et bien moi, c'est un peu difficile. Je dois vraiment faire des efforts sinon je suis comment dire… fichu » dit Ron après réflexion.

« T'inquiètes Ron, tout se passera bien, il faut juste que tu t'entraînes un peu plus que les autres c'est tout. »

Un silence s'installa entre eux, et se rappelant le but de sa venue, elle leur demanda si Ginny était là.

« Ouais, va voir le dortoir, elle fait ses devoirs je crois »

Elle prit les escaliers menant au dortoir des filles. Hermione ouvrit la porte et localisa Ginny.

« Salut Ginny. J'ai à te parler c'est très urgent. Tu finiras ça après. » La pressa-t-elle.

« Quoi qu'est ce qu'il y a de si important pour que tu viennes m'interrompre dans mes devoirs ? »

« J'allais embrasser un garçon. » révéla-t-elle à moitié

« Quoi ?! C'est tout ? Tu m'interromps dans ma diserte' juste pour me dire que t'allais embrasser un gars ? » Fit Ginny en se moquant.

« Tu sais, ce n'est pas n'importe quel mec justement » Tellement elle était nerveuse, elle se triturait les doigts.

« Alors qui c'est ? Vu que ça te chamboule et te trouble tant que ça… »

« Et bien… c'est-à-dire… c'estmalfoyquej'allaisembrasser voilà tu sais tout » confia-t-elle un peu trop rapidement en rougissant.

« Euh attends j'ai rien compris de ce que tu m'as dit, répète un peu ? » fit Ginny, interloquée et en même temps perdue.

« C'est Malfoy que j'allais embrasser, Gin' !! » S'exclama-t-elle.

La jeune fille rousse était bouche bée ! Elle ne s'y attendait pas du tout. Ce matin, elle avait assisté à la scène quelque peu explosive entre Malfoy et sa petite amie et maintenant sa meilleure amie venait de lui annoncer qu'elle avait pu embrasser ce dernier !! Puis sortant de sa léthargie, dit :

« C'est pas vrai !! T'allais embrasser Malfoy ? Sérieux ? »Cria-t-elle au bord de la folie, en riant.

« Chut pas si fort, on risque de nous entendre ! » chuchota Hermione en fronçant les sourcils et en intimant à sa meilleure amie de se taire.

« Raconte-moi tout ma puce ! Illico presto et tous les détails je te prie »

Hermione raconta donc du début. Elle termina son récit et attendit la réaction de Ginny, elle ne se fit pas attendre.

« Mais c'est génial, tu ne trouves pas ? Lui et toi le couple le plus improbable de tout Poudlard !! » Fit-elle en faisant de grands gestes.

« Wow wow, attends une minute, qu'est ce que tu racontes ? De quel couple parles-tu ? Tu oublies certainement que Drago et en couple en ce moment et que moi je n'ai rien à voir là dedans ? Ecoute, le mieux que je puisse faire, c'est oublier cette scène une bonne fois pour toute, ce n'était rien, faut pas s'imaginer des films non plus » Fit Hermione sûre d'elle.

''' Il n'est plus en couple ma grande ! ''' Voulait crier Ginny, mais elle avait une idée derrière la tête comme toujours.

« C'est toi qui vas m'écouter Hermione Jane Granger ! Ca crève les yeux que t'es attirée par lui, je le vois dans ton regard à chaque fois que je parle de lui. Bon sang 'Mione, arrête de réfléchir et réveille toi un peu. »

« Oui tu as raison. Cependant, il est en couple je ne peux rien pour le moment et je ne veux pas que les choses aillent aussi loin, je suis désolée, mais faudra t'y faire. Et changeons de sujet s'il te plaît, ça devient gênant pour moi de parler de lui. »

« Comme tu veux, j'oublie pour le moment. Donc t'as acheté ta robe pour le bal ? » Fit Ginny d'un ton plus calme.

« Oh non pas encore, je n'ai pas le temps pour ça, ça me fait rappeler qu'on ne l'a pas encore organisé, il nous reste combien de temps déjà pour rendre le rapport et la préparation de la salle ? » elle compta sur ses doigts et s'horrifia « 10 jours ?! »

« Oui seulement, et j'espère que tu viens avec moi à la prochaine sortie à Pré-au-Lard, histoire d'acheter ta robe et des accessoires. » Proposa Ginny.

« Oui bien sure pourquoi pas ? Maintenant excuse moi Ginny, il faut que je rejoigne mon homologue pour cette histoire de bal à organiser, à plus » Dit Hermione en faisant la bise à Ginny.

* * *

**Alors, vous en pensez quoi de ce chapitre?**

**Hermione23-dray32.**


	9. Préparation du bal et achat des robes

**_alors voici la suite que j'espère vous plaira..._**

* * *

Dans la salle commune, Drago attendit Hermione. Il venait lui aussi de réaliser qu'il restait 10 jours pour préparer la salle du bal et la grande salle où il aura lieu.

Il se demandait bien où elle pouvait être.

Le tableau de la salle commune pivota, laissant place à une Hermione essoufflée et les joues rougies par sa course effrénée. Sans qu'elle laisse le serpentard parler, elle s'exclama :

« On a perdu assez de temps, on a oublié l'organisation du bal, vu qu'il nous reste 10 jours et on n'a pas encore commencé, faudra se dépêcher. » dit-elle les mots entrecoupés par sa respiration saccadée.

« Oui c'est ce que je me suis dit aussi, autant y travailler tout de suite ! » il alla dans sa chambre où il prit parchemins, encre et plumes pour y mettre leurs idées.

Ils s'installèrent devant la cheminée, le feu crépitait dans son antre. On pouvait sentir la gêne qui était presque palpable entre eux deux. Drago décida alors de faire le premier pas :

« Donc, euh… Quel thème on pourrait choisir pour ce fameux bal ? »

« On pourrait faire un bal costumé, mais non c'est un bal qui sera organisé en faveur de la chute de Voldemort, donc pas de bal costumé ! On n'est pas sorti de l'auberge pour autant ! » S'exclama Hermione.

« Ouais tu l'as dit, sinon un bal en noir et blanc, où les filles pourront mettre la robe de leur choix sauf s'il elle est noire ou blanche ! Mais j'ai oublié, non laisse tomber je retire l'idée elle ne plaît plus ! » Proposa Drago.

Les propositions défilèrent, les unes plus dingues que les autres. Soudain, Hermione trouva une idée.

« Je l'aie !! » s'exclama-t-elle en faisant sursauter Drago de sa place, tellement l'enthousiasme de la jeune fille le surpris

« Tu as quoi ? » Fit-il, incrédule.

« J'ai trouvé l'idée mon cher, je te l'expose : toutes les filles devront porter la robe de leur choix, qu'elles soient de toutes les couleurs ou unies, elles portent ce qu'elles veulent mais que ça soit une robe. Les garçons devront porter chemise, pantalon et chaussures classes. »

« Et c'est ça ta fabuleuse idée ? » Ironisa Drago

« T'es pressée à ce que je vois ! Attends j'y viens : Donc ils portent chemise, pantalon et chaussures classes. Mais tous les élèves doivent avoir au moins une touche rouge, que se soit sur leurs vêtements ou un accessoire. Alors qu'en dis-tu ? »

Drago imaginait déjà la scène. Il approuva l'idée.

« Je la trouve originale ton idée. Elle me plaît bien »

« Oui j'ai toujours de supers idées ! » Fit-elle, vantarde.

Ils explosèrent de rire.

« Attends ressaisissons nous, nous n'avons pas encore finis. Nous avons la grande salle, on n'en fait quoi de la déco ? Miss-j'ai-toujours-de-supers-idées en reprenant tes termes ? » Ricana-t-il.

« Au moins c'est clair, on doit avoir du rouge. »

« Oui, mais pas seulement, de l'argenté, doré et rouge, ça ferait 'effet flamboyant' tu ne crois pas ? »

Et la discussion de la préparation du bal ne finit jusqu'à tard dans la nuit. Ils se souhaitèrent bonne nuit et partirent se coucher-chacun de son côté, on en est pas encore arrivé à ce stade, désolée-.

Drago, lui, n'arrivait pas à dormir. Entre sa dispute avec Casey et la scène du presque-baiser de ce matin là, qui le chamboulait énormément à vrai dire. Que serait-il arrivé si le réveil de la gryffondor n'avait pas sonné ? Ils se seraient sûrement embrassés. Il sourit à cette pensée et s'endormit.

Les jours défilèrent. Entre préparation du bal, cours, devoirs et amis, Hermione ne savait plus où donner de la tête tellement elle bougeait.

On était à 1jour avant le bal et Hermione n'avait pas encore acheté sa robe.

Hermione était dans sa salle commune, où elle travaillait avec avidité. Elle devait rédiger un parchemin de 50 centimètres, sur les différents ingrédients du véritasérum. Soudain, quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

'Qui est cette maudite personne qui me dérange en plein milieu de mes devoirs ?' pensa-t-elle avec hargne.

Elle alla ouvrir et découvrit une Ginny, toute souriante. Elle entra dans la salle commune de son amie et s'assis dans un fauteuil.

« Eu salut Ginny, tu fais quoi là ? » demanda Hermione, incrédule

« Je t'attends, va t'habiller on va à Pré-au-Lard. Tu te rappelles, on doit acheter nos robes »Asséna Ginny

« Oh non, j'ai complètement oublié, j'ai un devoir à faire je dois le finir »

« HERMIONE JANE GRANGER, LE BAL EST POUR DEMAIN, DONC TU VAS ME FAIRE LE PLAISIR DE T'HABILLER ILLICO PRESTO SI TU NE VEUX PAS D'ENNUIS » S'écria une rousse furax.

Hermione se disait qu'il fallait bien obtempérer si elle voulait éviter ce _genre _d'ennuis. Elle se dirigea vers sa chambre où elle s'habilla et prit une bourse où elle mettait son argent. Elle descendit et sortit en compagnie de Ginny qui s'était calmée au fil des minutes…

Elles prirent la direction qui menait au hall de Poudlard, c'était là où se déroulerait l'appel des élèves vu que c'était le jour de la sortie. Elles donnèrent leurs autorisations de sortie et partirent en compagnie de leurs professeurs vers le petit village. Elles discutèrent au fil du chemin de tout et de rien et retrouvèrent les garçons.

« Alors, prêts pour le magasinage les mecs ? » disaient-elles.

Ils se renfrognèrent d'un coup, sachant pertinemment ce qui les attendait. Ils hochèrent la tête et les suivirent à contrecœur.

Elles volèrent de magasins en magasins, pour cause de trouver leur bonheur mais rien. Elles se proposèrent afin d'aider Harry et Ron pour acheter quelque chose de plus ou moins convenable à mettre, d'après elles…

Ceci fait, elles demandèrent aux garçons de les laisser choisir leurs robes seules, pour faire la surprise dirent-elles. Mais cela cachait qu'elles voulaient être seules et ne pas être déranger par les mecs qui vont commencer à râler, comme d'habitude ! (Vous n'êtes pas d'accord les filles ?! lol)

Elles entrèrent dans une boutique qui avait pour nom_ 'Chic et féminine'_, les robes qu'elle contenait étaient à tomber tellement elles étaient belles.

« Waouh ! C'est vraiment beau tout ça pas vrai ? » Dit Hermione, au bord de l'extase.

« Ouais tu l'as dit, 'Mione. J'espère trouver mon bonheur là dedans ! » Fit Ginny souriante. Puis sans attendre, elle commença à dévaler les rayons, en faisant une remarque par ci par là, sur la finition des robes et tout.

Une responsable se dirigea vers eux. 'Merlin soit loué' songea Hermione.

« Bien le bonjour mesdemoiselles, soyez les bienvenues, je me présente : Jenna Richardson, que puis-je faire pour vous ? »

« Et bien, notre école organise un bal et on voudrait se procurer des robes DIVINES. » Fit Ginny souriant de toutes ses dents.

« Et bien venez avec moi, je vous en montrerai et vous en choisirez celle qui vous plaira ! »Fit Jenna souriante.

Elles suivirent Jenna et découvrirent des robes toutes plus belles que les autres.

« Quelle couleur vous conviendra miss ? » Demanda-t-elle à Ginny.

« Et bien, la rouge et qu'elle soit parsemée d'or si vous en avez bien sûre. »

« Nous pouvons vous la procurer venez avec moi ! »

Ginny la suivit, impatiente de voir cette magnifique robe, selon elle. Elle la lui montra. Ginny était bouche bée devant le vêtement.

« Elle… elle est magnifique…je ne sais pas quoi dire… pourrais-je l'essayer ? » dit finalement Ginny.

Cette robe était vraiment magnifique, elle était rouge et seul le bustier était parsemé d'or. Elle collait à la peau et s'évasait au niveau de la taille, finissant en dessous des genoux.

Ginny partit l'essayer prestement. Quand elle sortit de la cabine d'essayage, elle était tout simplement radieuse, Jenna lui procura des chaussures dorées, donnant une répercussion à l'or. Elles étaient ouvertes et ses attaches entouraient les jambes fines de Ginny.

« Tu es exquise Ginny! » lui dit Hermione, tout en l'encourageant à l'acheter.

« Oui je crois que je vais l'acheter, c'est le coup de foudre ! »

La caissière l'a mise dans un sac protecteur ainsi que les chaussures, puis Ginny paya.

« A ton tour Hermione ! »

Hermione essaya en vain à chercher la robe PARFAITE mais ne la trouva pas. Elle dévale rayon par rayon, mais c'était toujours aussi infructueux. Elle commençait à désespérer sérieusement.

« Mademoiselle, vous n'avez qu'à me dire le design de la robe que vous imaginez ? » demanda Jenna.

« Je ne sais pas comment je la veux justement, je veux seulement qu'elle soit unique, franchement je ne sais pas !! »

« Suivez-moi ! Je vais vous montrer quelques modèles et vous choisirez celui qui vous plaira ! »

Elle accompagna Jenna dans l'arrière boutique. Elle lui tendit quelques croquis. Elle était déconcertée par la splendeur des robes. Elle fit tomber un papier, elle se baissa pour le ramasser, le retourna pour y découvrir un croquis d'une robe tout simplement :

« Parfaite ! dit Hermione, elle est parfaite, c'est celle-ci que je voudrais acheter s'il vous plaît. »

Jenna, elle, sourit devant l'hébétement d'Hermione. C'était vrai que la robe était belle. Elle prit sa baguette et la pointa vers le bout de papier. La robe se matérialisa devant Hermione. Cette dernière courut vers la cabine d'essayage. Jenna lui fournit des chaussures assorties à la robe. Ginny était stupéfaite devant une Hermione splendide. (La description de la robe d'Hermione, je la laisserai pour le jour du bal mdr ! D)

''' C'est sûr qu'elle a en faire baver à Malfoy ! SUPER !!''' Songea une Ginny déjà surexcitée.

Elles achetèrent en prime quelques accessoires et tout le tralala qui va avec.

Elles prirent leur sac respectif et sortirent de la boutique en remerciant chaleureusement Jenna de les avoir aidées. Elles prirent la direction du café où leurs amis étaient restés en les attendant sagement.

« Ah ben vous avez tardé, vous êtes conscience de l'heure qu'il est ? J'ai faim moi !» demanda Ron, légèrement furieux.

« Oui on sait, c'est juste qu'une certaine personne s'était assez attardée pour choisir sa robe ! AIE !! Qui te dis que c'est toi dont je parlais?» Fit Ginny.

Elle reçut une petite tape à la tête de la part de cette personne.

« Vu qu'on était les seules dans ce magasin, je ne vois pas tellement de qui tu parlais ! Ironisa-t-elle. Je suis désolée les garçons, mais je peinais à la trouver, et j'ai eu la patience d'attendre car j'ai eu mon dû ! » Répondit Hermione triomphante.

« Et si on rentrait, je suis fatigué. » dit Harry.

« Oui on y va, c'était une longue après-midi pour nous quatre. » affirma Ginny.

Ils se dirigèrent ensemble vers le troupeau d'élèves et des professeurs pour rentrer à Poudlard.

A peine rentrée à sa salle commune, elle s'écroula sur le premier fauteuil. Quelques minutes plus tard, le serpentard fit son entrée aussi.

« Ah, je vois aussi que t'as fait les magasins vu ta tête ! » Dit –il.

« S'il te plaît, ça a été la plus longue après midi de toute ma vie jusqu'à présent, tu n'imagines même pas ! Plus jamais, ô grand Merlin, je ne ferai les boutiques avec Ginny Weasley ! »Fit-elle, excédée.

« A ce point ? Je n'imaginais pas que faire les boutiques pour toi était une charge de plus » Se moqua Drago.

« Non les boutiques à la rigueur, mais avec Ginny Weasley, vaudrait mieux tomber malade, je te le dis sincèrement.

**Alors, verdict?**

**le prochain chapitre aura pour titre' le bal' rien de plus simple lol**

**hermione23-dray32**


	10. Le soir du bal, première partie!

**_Petit blabla de l'auteur: A LIRE! (ptdr)_**

**_Salut la compaaaaagnieee!!!! Ca fait bien longtemps pas vrai?! depis l'été je crois, et j'ai honte de moi je vous le jure, mais pa pitié jetez pas des pierres, pour me faire pardonner, j'ai posté le 1ere partie du soir du bal, c'est un cadeau pour la nouvelle année on va dire :d. chui vraiment désolée de la mettre que maintenant, c'est vrai avefc les parents qui ne cesent de me demander d'aller travailler au lieu de rester devant l'écran de mon pc et ben voilà le résultat, je n'ai pas mis mon one shot en ligne, c'est a propos du 1er avril, donc je vais le laisser pour cette date qui est le 1er avril, soyez patients si vous lisez cette fiction par ailleurs. bon je crois que la 2eme partie de soir du bal est aussi pour bientot mais patience, comme le dit un pproverbe marocain celui qui se presse est en retard, donc je vais laisser une ou deux semaines avant la suite!!! je plaisante, ne vous inquiétez pas, dans une semaine vous l'aurez votre 2eme partie n'ayez crainnnnte._**

**_bon ben bonne lecture et surtout bonne annéeeeee 2009 a tousss!!!_**

**_hermione23-dray32_**

* * *

Elle était vraiment stressée, vous ne savez pas à quel point ! Me direz vous, pourquoi à ce point alors, je ne le sais pas moi-même ! Peut-être est ce dû à cette soirée de malheur en reprenant ces termes. On dirait que c'était son premier bal, que nenni mes chers ! bien que c'était son second en 3ans ! Bon dieu elle ne s'était jamais demandé combien de temps allait lui prendre sa préparation !

' Oh merlin, merlin viens moi en aide par pitié !' supplia-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

Cela faisait 1h30 qu'elle allait et venait de sa chambre à la salle de bain. Elle était toute seule dans la salle commune, car Drago lui avait suggéré de lui laisser la salle commune pour la laisser se préparer tranquillement, et il avait raison, on dirait que c'était une folle furieuse qui se préparait au lieu de la très impliquée et sérieuse Hermione Granger.

' Oh mon dieu, mon dieu, mon dieu je vais être en retard !!' paniqua-t-elle

« Ce n'est pas la peine gente dame, de s'affoler ainsi ! Il vous reste exactement 2h30 avant le bal » Dit une voix

Hermione sursauta, et chercha d'où venait la personne qui avait parlé mais ne trouva personne.

« Il y a quelqu'un ou est ce que je deviens folle ? » fit-elle en se retournant dans tous les sens.

« Non vous ne devenez pas folle, du moins pas encore, fit la voix caverneuse, je suis le personnage du portrait qui garde votre chambre ! » dit-il fièrement

« Vous ne pouvez pas dire le portrait de la Sirène Enchantée ? »

« Un triton, miss un triton ! Je vous déconseille formellement de réutiliser ce terme je vous en conjure ! » Supplia-t-il

« Ok, calmos, je le dirai plus » Dit Hermione pour conclure, précipitamment.

« Vous voulez peut-être de l'aide miss ? Je pourrai vous aider à vous préparer, mon aide vous sera précieuse j'en suis sûr ! » Proposa-t-il le sourire aux lèvres.

'Tiens, pourquoi pas, j'avancerai plus vite alors'

« Entendu, par quoi allons nous commencer alors ? »

« Eh bien vous allez commencer par prendre un bon bain relaxant ! » Lui dit-il.

Elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain commune et fit ce que lui a dit le triton. Une fois fait, elle se déshabilla et se glissa dans la baignoire remplie à rebord. Elle se détendit instantanément.

1h passée, elle prit la direction de sa chambre et sortit sa robe de bal.

« Avant toute chose, d'abord n'enfilez pas la robe de suite, vous allez la salir sinon avec votre maquillage. Donc, vous allez vous maquiller suite aux couleurs de la robe… »

On laisse notre griffondor se préparer tranquillement et allons voir ce que fait notre blond national.

De son côté, Drago errait dans les couloirs du château qui étaient déserts à cette heure ci, sachant pertinemment qu'il se préparerait en moins de temps que la griffondor. Un coup de gel dans ses cheveux soyeux et enfiler son costume et c'était tout. Basta. Ca ne lui prendrait que 20 minutes pas plus.

Il errait dans les couloirs du château en étant plongé dans le fin fond de son esprit, en pensant à Casey, sa relation avec elle qui est devenue pratiquement inexistante pour lui à présent, sa (mini) complicité qui venait de s'installer entre lui et Her…Granger.

« Qu'est ce qui m'arrive là ? » fit-il à voix haute.

'Tu le demandes à qui mon pote ? Tu vois bien que tu es tout seul dans ce maudit couloir' Lui dit sa conscience

' Je le sais bien, arrête de me prendre pour un idiot, mince à la fin'

' Non je ne te prends pas pour un idiot imbécile, c'est que tu l'es c'est tout ! Par contre, moi je sais ce qui t'arrive !' Chantonna la conscience

'Ah, et selon toi qu'est ce qui m'arrive selon toi?'

' Je n'ai pas le droit de te le dire, c'est à toi de le découvrir, et dire qu'on m'a refilé un mec pareil, pauvre de moi, bouhouuuu'

'Bon, ça va arrête de pleurnicher, alors pourquoi t'es là si tu ne peux pas m'aider ? Hein ?' s'énerva Drago en son fort intérieur

'Tu dois le découvrir aussi, je ne peux pas t'aider sur ce point là encore une fois' dit-elle sournoisement

'Oh dégage' Fit Drago.

Il vit l'heure sur sa montre et se précipita vers le couloir du troisième étage, là où se trouvait la salle de bain des préfets. Il poussa la lourde porte en bois qui gardait la salle de bain. Il se prépara lentement et prudemment si on peut dire afin de ne pas détériorer sa coiffure parfaite. Il avait coiffé ses cheveux en laissant quelques mèches lui tombant sur le front en cachant à moitié ses yeux. Il portait une chemise en soie blanche qui sortait du pantalon noir et une cravate rouge, c'était la petite touche rouge pour le thème du bal accrochée à son cou de façon négligeable, accompagnée d'une veste noire chic. En un seul mot, craquant !

A peine avait-il finit, qu'il descendit les escaliers menant au grand hall de l'école. Il avait peur qu'il soit arrivé en retard. Il était soulagé de voir qu'Hermione n'était pas encore arrivée.

A sa descente, il ne fit pas attention aux regards appréciateurs des autres filles. Arrivé en bas, il attendit calmement sa cavalière. Il aperçut Casey, qui était vêtue d'une robe rouge sang, limite provocatrice ainsi qu'une grosse ceinture lui enserrait la taille. La robe arrivait à mi cuisse. Ce qu'avait pensé Drago en la voyant, comment a-t-il fait pour sortir avec une fille pareille. Il secoua la tête pour l'oublier.

Tout à coup, toutes les personnes attendant dans le hall se turent. Drago se demandait pourquoi ce changement. Il vit toutes les personnes regardaient en haut des marches et vit…

0oO6969Oo0

« Qu'est ce que je fais là, je suis entrain de suivre les conseils d'une sirène parlante. Par Merlin, je deviens complètement cinglée ! » S'exclama Hermione.

« Pour la 40e fois de cette journée, je suis un TRITON, ne savez vous pas faire la différence nom d'un chien ! Rugit la voix »

«Désolée, dit Hermione, mais je panique ça se voit pas ou quoi ? Merlin je vais être en retard ! » Fit-elle en regardant la pendule de sa chambre.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, tout ira bien, vous êtes magnifique, j'irai même que vous êtes une déesse, tellement vous resplendissez miss ! J'espère que votre homologue sera de mon avis très chère, sinon et bien il est complètement aveugle. » Rassura le triton.

« Je vous en remercie, vos conseils étaient très utiles et ont eu un résultat qui je dois dire, est remarquable » Fit Hermione avec un petit sourire.

« Cela va de soit » Fit la voix, un point de fierté dans la voix. « Miss n'oubliez pas, le bal est dans, disons, 5minutes. »

« Oh mon dieu je vais être réellement en retard, merci de tout cœur encore » Fit-elle en passant par le portrait qui gardait la salle commune.

Elle accéléra le pas, en débouchant sur différents couloirs du château et arriva enfin aux escaliers qui menaient au hall. Elle prit pendant un moment sa respiration, paniqua pendant un moment.

'C'est le moment où jamais'

'Comment ça le moment où jamais, ce n'est qu'un bal, ce n'est pas comme si t'allais te marier, si ?' Fit sa conscience

'Oui mais c'est à peu près la même chose, j'ai le cœur qui bat à la chamade, tu le sais ça ?'

'Non mais je sais pourquoi il bat, _moi_, pas comme certaine'

'Que veux-tu dire par là ?'

'Désolée, pas le droit de dire un mot là-dessus, ça vient de là haut. Bon perds pas de temps, fonce !'

Et c'est le cœur qui bat à 100 à l'heure qu'elle quitta sa cachette. Elle descendit les escaliers lentement. Le silence se fit instantanément à son apparition en haut des marches. Elle vit Ginny et Harry qui la regardait avec un sourire rassurant, et Ginny lève son pouce à sa direction, signe qu'elle avait fait un beau travail. Elle entraperçu aussi Casey qui la regardait d'un air mauvais et envieux à la fois. Et enfin, elle vit Drago, qui lui la regardait avec la bouche entrouverte et les yeux ronds. Elle fit un petit sourire discret.

La tenue d'Hermione étai tout simplement ma-gni-fique ! Elle portait une robe noire à fines bretelles, dont le haut était en forme de croix qui cachait sa poitrine, ce qui laissait entrevoir son ventre plat ainsi que sa taille, et le bas en guise d'une longue jupe fendue à mi cuisse, dont le coté droit cachait sa jambe droite et on pouvait voir sa jambe gauche. Ses pieds étaient munis de sandales à talons ouvertes, également noires.

Elle avait bouclé ses cheveux, en les coiffant en un magnifique chignon d'où sortaient quelques mèches folles qui n'en faisaient qu'à leurs têtes et elle avait accroché une rose rouge au coté droit du chignon. Elle avait mis du blush, ainsi qu'un eyeliner noir dans ses yeux et un tout petit peu de fard à paupière noir qui mettait en valeur ses yeux noisette et une pointe de gloss rosé. Elle était, tout simplement magnifique, ravissante, divine, somptueuse, merveilleuse, exquise, gracieuse, enchanteresse, parfaite, sublime, majestueuse, éblouissante, charmante, adorable enfin tous les adjectifs synonymes aux précédents.

On en était où déjà ? Ah oui !

Drago la regardait descendre gracieusement, avec son air gêné qui lui allait si bien. Arrivée à sa hauteur, il reprit ses esprits et lui présenta son bras. Il lui fit un sourire en disant :

« Miss Granger, vous êtes magnifique ce soir ! » lui dit-il sincèrement.

« Mer…Merci Drago, t'es pas mal non plus » répondit-elle en lui rendant son sourire.

Il se dirigèrent tous deux vers les portes de la grande salle et l'ouvrirent d'un geste de la main. En chemin, Hermione vit Ginny qui lui fit un signe de tête vers le beau blond accompagné d'un clin d'œil entendu. A ce geste, Hermione rougit. Ginny, de son coté souriait, ce n'était que le début ce dit-elle.

* * *

**_Laissez vos reviewsssssssss allez gooooooo!_**

**_Hermione23-dray32 alias RITA_**


	11. Le soir du bal seconde partie

**_Bonjour mes lecteurs adorés, ca va de votre côté, bah moi ca fait longtemps que je n'ai pas écris, sur fanfic bien sure, pas d'inspiration ni rien d'autre, j'ai mis en route une nouvelle fiction tres avancée mdrr^^, tres differente de celle ci, vous verrez par vous meme lol, desolée pour le retard, mais que voulez vous, j'ai eu le syndrôme de la page blanche!! je ne vous retiens pas pour la lecture, allez zou!!_**

**_A vos lectures mes lectrices ou lecteurs?? prets, GO!_**

**_bonne lecture, bsxxxxx_**

* * *

**_0.0o.0o.0Le soir du bal, seconde partie0.0o.0o.0_**

Ils valsèrent, tout en se fixant. Ils avaient l'impression qu'ils étaient seuls, ce soir là, ayant oublié leurs camarades qui les observaient en silence, subjugués sans doute par la beauté de leur couple ! L'orchestre continuait de jouer l'air de valse, Drago et Hermione leur semblaient qu'une longue éternité s'écoulait doucement.

A peine la dernière note achevée, les applaudissements fusèrent dans toute la salle. Hermione, toujours plongé dans l'océan bleu profond de Drago.

« Hermione !! » fit une voix masculine derrière elle

Cet appel leur fit rompre leur contact visuel. La rouge et or se retourna et exécuta un signe à son ami. Sans doute, Harry l'appelait depuis un moment déjà mais elle n'avait pas remarqué.

« Euh…j'arrive c'est bon, répondit-elle, bon bah à toute à l'heure, euh »

« Ouais, c'est ça, à un de ces quatre. » réagit-il après un moment, et ils se quittèrent presque à regret, avec un tout petit riquiqui minuscule pincement au cœur.

Hermione rejoignit ses amis, la tête dans les nuages. Harry et Ron allèrent chercher des boissons. Elle ne réagit qu'au moment où Ginny secouait sa main devant ses yeux.

« Désolée, j'étais ailleurs pendant un moment. » s'excusa-t-elle

« Bah moi je sais exactement où tu étais !! » répliqua son interlocutrice

« Comment ça tu sais où… »

« Ne serait ce pas un charmant blondinet qui occupe tes, ô combien pittoresques pensées ? »

Hermione en resta bouche bée.

« Voilà, j'ai visé juste. Ah là là, notre Hermione est tombée amour...»

« Ginny, je te défends de prononcer ce que tu as l'intention de prononcer. Et puis quoi encore ?? Tu m'imagines, moi, au bras du serpentard le plus populaire du collège ? Désolée, mais c'est un peu fantasque, absurde, abracadabrant, saugrenu, biscornu, insolite fantasmagorique et… »

« STOP !! Arrête, je plaisantais c'est tout, n'en fais pas tout un plat quand même, c'est à se demander si t'en est vraiment sous le charme, vu comment tu es sur la défensive !!Et en plus, tu utilises des termes que je suis dans l'incapacité de répéter ou même de comprendre. (Hermione s'apprêtait à ouvrir la bouche, mais Ginny la retint de peu) J'ai dis _C'ETAIT A SE DEMANDER_ !!!!! » S'écria-t-elle alors.

Quelques élèves se retournèrent, afin d'identifier la provenance du bruit. Ginny devint rouge pivoine, qu'elle ferait concurrence avec une crevette.

« Changeons de sujet ok ? Alors, tu as dansé avec le célèbre Harry Potter ? » Demanda Hermione, les joues en feu.

« Bof, nous on vient d'arriver, mais t'aurais dû quand même remarquer que vous étiez les seuls sur la piste de danse, vous étiez tellement captivants, enchanteurs et gracieux que personne n'osait interrompre ce moment rarissime et inaccoutumé. » fit une Ginny, pleine de sous entendus.

Hermione soupira, et rougit de nouveau. Ginny éclata de rire.

« Allez viens, on va danser tête d'écrevisse, cette fête est organisée pour qu'on s'éclate, non ? Bouge toi un peu !! » Ginny la tira, puis elles se dirigèrent vers la piste.

Du côté de notre vert et argent préféré, il était dans le même état que celui de notre griffondor. Il repensait à cette danse. C'était différent des autres fois. Bien sûre, il a dansé maintes fois dans des soirées mondaines où il accompagnait ses parents, des bals et tout le tralala qui va avec, il n'avait jamais ressenti ça. Mais ce _ça, _il se demandait bien ce que c'était. N'ayant jamais pu ressentir _ça_ avant, il était un peu perdu. Son pote, Blaise, lui parlait apparemment, mais il ne fit pas attention à lui. Ce dernier s'en rendit compte. Il l'appela mais Drago ne l'écoutait pas.

« …et puis tu sais, j'ai toujours pensé que t'étais con personnellement. Ah, pendant que j'y pense, j'ai pris 3 gallions dans ton porte-monnaie ce matin, je me suis dis pourquoi me ruiner alors que j'ai un pote qui accepterait volontiers de me donner 3 gallions pour pouvoir me payer le dernier cd des Bizzar 'sisters »

En ne remarquant toujours aucune réaction de la part de son ami qui ne l'écoutait toujours pas, il continua son monologue :

« Je me suis fait la Granger il y a à peu près 2 semaines ! »

« _**Excuse moi **_?! » réagit soudain un Drago surpris, mais dans ses yeux résidait un effarement assez étonnante.

« Je t'excuse, de ne pas m'avoir écouté. » Tout en disant cela, Blaise esquissa un sourire ironique. « Ah ben dis donc, à la vitesse dont tu réagis quand je mentionne ce petit nom là !! » ajouta-il avec un sourire faussement angélique.

« Arrête un peu, ça va oublie. Désolé vieux, apparemment mon esprit vaguait à autre chose. Je vais me chercher à boire, tu viens ? » Il amorça un geste vers le buffet et se retourna vers son pote « Tu me dois 3 gallions je pense, tu sais où me les déposer, et le plus con de nous deux c'est bien toi ; sur ce. »

Blaise resta un moment interdit face à ce que venait de dire Drago.

' Décidément, il m'étonnera toujours' se mit-il à penser, souriant.

Drago accéda au buffet. Il se remit à penser à ce qui venait de passer sur cette piste de danse.

Il fut coupé de ses pensées par…

« Drago chéri, ça va mon cœur ? » Lui susurra Casey, aguicheuse.

Drago soupira. 'Non mais quel pot de colle celle-là' songea-t-il agacé. Il ne fit nullement attention à elle, la laissant déblatérer son tas de stupidités.

« …je me disais, qu'on pourrait, après le bal, tu sais, pour se souvenir du bon vieux temps. » Tout en disant cela, elle commençait à lui caresser ses avant-bras, sensuellement. Toujours ne lui accordant pas son attention, elle continua à chuchoter à son oreille :

« Ne me dis pas que tu as oublié ce que je te faisais subir, tu gémissais mon prénom, tu m'embrassais et… »

Un éclat de verre retentit derrière eux, suivi d'un juron. Drago se retourna vivement, et se retrouva nez à nez avec une Hermione rouge pivoine.

«Sympa comme termes à dire, Sang de bourbe. Tes parents ne t'ont jamais appris que c'était pas bien d'écouter aux portes ? Ça t'a choqué un peu, le sujet dont on parlait, petite prude, vu que tu n'y es pas habituée ! ». Les élèves s'esclaffèrent. Casey était fière d'elle comme d'habitude.

Hermione ne fit pas attention à l'insulte, ni à Casey elle-même, Ni aux élèves qui se moquaient d'elle. Elle dégagea le pan de sa robe, dévoilant une magnifique jambe où était attachée sa baguette. Drago déglutit. Mais visiblement, Hermione ne faisait pas exprès, son désir était juste de prendre sa baguette. Se dit-il.

Casey, croyant qu'elle allait l'attaquer, et sachant qu'Hermione était une brillante sorcière, recula de quelques pas. Hermione remarqua son mouvement. Elle eut un sourire.

Elle dirigea sa baguette vers le sol et prononça le sort…

« _Reparo_ »Les verres se recomposèrent. « _Recurvite_ »ajouta-t-elle. Le sol était propre, reluisant de propreté.

« Pas la peine d'avoir peur Casey, je n'attaque pas les faibles, moi. La prochaine fois, évite de parler des choses dont tu ignores, ok ? Petite dévergondée, vu que _toi_ tu y es habituée ».

Leur entourage éclata de rire, plus que la première fois.

Drago la regarda partir, dignement, s'emmêlant dans la foule.

Etait ce un hasard qu'elle soit derrière eux au moment où cette peste lui relatait ces… ?

'Ne pensons pas à ça en ce moment ! Mais quelles jambes putain !!' '_Eh pas d'absurdités petit con, ok ?' _' T'es encore là toi ? Quand est ce que tu vas finir par t'en aller pour de bon, tu m'énerves à la fin, tu me les casses !' _'_ _Bah ouais, je suis là pour ça quand même, je ne suis pas un décor, on m'a envoyée pour te guider vers le droit chemin, pour t'aider, mais visiblement, chaque fois que je commence à croire que c'était possible, je retourne à la case départ puisque MONSIEUR, ne veut pas faire l'effort de comprendre. En conclusion, tu restes toujours atteint !' _'Et puis merde, je n'ai pas que ça à faire !' '_ Ah ouais ? Ben tu sais quoi…' _

Et s'en suivit un infernal combat intérieur pour notre célèbre blond national.

Hermione continuait de danser, déchaînée. Elle avait soif, elle était en sueur. Nombre des garçons l'avaient invitée à danser, mais elle les a tous rembarrés, espérant secrètement qu'un certain blond l'invite à danser.

« Ginny, je vais chercher à boire, tu veux que je t'apporte quelque chose ? »

« Ouais, un diabolo menthe ferait l'affaire je suis morte de soif »

Elle prit la direction du buffet. Elle avait peine à retrouver ce dernier.

'Ah enfin trouvé !'

Le buffet était ensorcelé. Il suffisait de lui demander ce que voulait la personne qu'il le lui faisait apparaître sur la table.

« Deux diabolos menthe » Dit-elle. Deux verres apparurent sur la table. Elle les prit et se dirigea vers la table qu'avait prit Ginny. Dans son chemin, elle entendit…

« Drago chéri, ça va mon cœur ? » Dit une voix particulièrement familière à Hermione. Elle décida d'écouter ce qu'ils se disaient, enfin ce que monologuait l'autre débauchée. Drago était de dos.

« … je me disais, qu'on pourrait, après le bal, tu sais, pour se souvenir du bon vieux temps »

Hermione eut une forte envie de vomir. Elle constata que les mains de la dévergondée passait dans un va et vient notamment lascif, érotique. Elle grimaça, dégoûtée. Enervée pour une quelconque raison, elle amorça un mouvement de dérobade, mais elle ne put éviter la dernière phrase qu'avait énoncée l'imbécile.

« Ne me dis pas que tu as oublié ce que je te faisais subir, tu gémissais mon prénom, tu m'embrassais et… »

Surprise, elle lâcha les deux verres qui se brisèrent au contact qu sol, éparpillant le liquide vert.

« Merde » persifla-t-elle, réalisant ce qu'elle venait de faire.

Elle remarqua que Drago s'était retourné. Elle rougit.

'Non mais quelle maladroite je fais, il va se demander ce que je faisais derrière eux, merde, merde, merder, et …MERDE. Hum, je suis foutue' elle menait un combat intérieur avec elle-même. Elle fut tirée de ses pensées par la voix nasillarde de sa rivale.

«Sympa comme termes à dire, Sang de bourbe. Tes parents ne t'ont jamais appris que c'était pas bien d'écouter aux portes ? Ça t'a choqué un peu, le sujet dont on parlait, petite prude, vu que tu n'y es pas habituée ! » L'assemblée éclata de rire.

Hermione, lassée d'entendre toujours la même chose, décida de ne pas prêter attention à ce qu'elle disait ni aux éclats de rire des élèves. Elle délivra sa jambe du pan de son accoutrement pour avoir sa baguette à la portée de sa main facilement. Elle ne s'apercevait pas que Drago détaillait sa jambe ainsi que son corps en totalité. Elle repéra Casey reculer, elle en déduit qu'elle présumait qu'elle allait lui jeter un sort.

'C'est plutôt tentant, mais non, on est à Poudlard, je ferais perdre des points à Griffondor, je ne suis pas folle tout de même'

Elle brandit sa baguette vers le tas de verre et récita la formule.

« _Reparo_ » Satisfaisant comme résultat. « _Recurvite_ » Le sol était étincelant.

« Pas la peine d'avoir peur Casey, je n'attaque pas les faibles, moi. La prochaine fois, évite de parler des choses dont tu ignores, ok ? Petite dévergondée, vu que _toi_ tu y es habituée ». Enonça-t-elle hypocritement. Pour une fois elle lui avait clouée le bec pour de bon. Dans toute la grande salle retentit une explosion de rire. Hermione s'en alla fière d'elle, cependant le cœur un peu lourd, elle ignorait pourquoi. Elle redemanda deux autres verres et s'en alla rejoindre Ginny.

« Ah ben félicitation ma vieille, elle s'est tue pour une fois n'ayant plus quoi dire ! C'est une première »

« Ouais si tu le dis » fit Hermione distraitement.

« Hey, qu'est ce qui se passe 'Mione ? » Lui demanda Ginny, remarquant qu'Hermione ne l'écoutait qu'à moitié.

« Oh rien ne t'inquiète pas je vais bien, bon c'est quand qu'on va monter sur scène ? »

* * *

**_Qu'est ce qu'elles vont faire sur scène les petites cachotières? je le sais moi mais pas vous, aie arretez de jeter des pierres partout elles ne m'atteinndront jamais, AIE j'ai rien diiiiiiis!!!_**

**_lol a vos reviewssssss!!!_**


End file.
